Shi no Gekai
by Hillsen
Summary: Setelah mengalami beberapakali "rebirth" akibat kekuatan yang ada dalam dirinya. Naruto menemukan bahwa dirinya yang hidup hampir dari seribu tahun dan masih saja melihat yang namanya peperangan. Bergabung dengan para shinigami, dihianati, diperdaya, dan kehilangan jati dirinya. Dia yang akan membawa Kehidupan dan Kematian 'DEATH or ALIVE'
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : Saya Tidak memiliki Tokoh Karakter, etc yang terdapat di cerita ini!**

**Oke?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seireitei merupakan salah satu tempat yang menjadi pusat di dalam Soul Society. Daerah yang biasanya tenang itu menjadi medan perang setelah adanya beberapa manusia yang disebut sebagai Ryouka yang menerobos masuk ke dalam tempat dimana satuan pasukan yang dikenal Gotei 13 berada.

Pertarungan yang terjadi sudah berlangsung selama beberapa hari. Pertarungan ini sudah di luar kendali dan berada di luar perkiraan para anggota Gotei 13. Para Ryouka yang awalnya diperkirakan akan dengan mudah untuk disingkirkan ternyata malah menjadi petaka, Ichigo dan teman-temannya yang menerobos masuk ke soul society untuk menyelamatkan Rukia dan mengalami banyak hambatan.

Pertarungan yang panjang dan banyak membuat kerusakan akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Mengalahkan Kenpachi Zaraki kapten dari divisi ke sebalas soul society, membebaskan Rukia dari penghukuman, dan sampai berhadapan dengan Kuchiki Byakuya.

Banyak yang terjadi sampai saat ini dimana Ichigo sudah banyak kehabisan kekuatannya dan saat ini dia dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya, Ishida Uryu, Chad, Orihime, dan Ganju.

"Kurosaki-kun bertahanlah, aku akan menyembuhkan luka-lukamu." Ucap Orihime sambil memulihkan keadaan Ichigo yang baru saja menghadapi Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Bagaimana ini, kita sudah terkepung." Bisik Ishida khawatir melihat bahwa di hadapan mereka saat ini berdiri tiga kapten dari Soul Society, Kousuke Aizen, Ichimaru Gin, dan Tousen.

Semua teman-teman Ichigo yang ada bersama dengannya tidak dapat bergerak dan berhasil dilumpuhkan hanya dengan tekanan Reiatsu dari Aizen dan bawahannya.

Awalnya Rukia yang sudah dibawa pergi oleh Renji malah tertangkap oleh Tosen dan dibawa kembali ke bukit Sougyoku dimana tempat Rukia akan dieksekusi sebelumnya.

"Kuso, Renji no Yaro. Kenapa mereka bisa mendapatkan Rukia kembali." Geram Ichigo.

Di atas tempat pengeksekusian itu Ichigo menunggu Orihime menyembuhkan luka-luka yang diterima dari aksinya yang mencoba untuk menghentikan Aizen yang menangkap Rukia. Chad dan Ishida sudah kehabisan kekuatan, lebih tepatnya Ishida sudah tidak lagi memiliki kekuatan Quincy-nya setelah menghadapi Kurotsuchi Mayuuri, kapten divisi dua belas dan mereka saat ini tidak berdaya menghadapi tekanan Reiatsu musuh.

Renji yang awalnya mencoba untuk melindungi Rukia dari Aizen meengalami luka yang memperihatinkan setelah ditebas beberapa kali oleh Aizen.

"Inoue apa belum selesai juga?" tanya Ichigo.

"Sedikit lagi, Kurosaki-kun."

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian setelah Aizen melakukan sesuatu terhadap Rukia dan mengeluarkan suatu seperti bola kristal dari dalam tubuh gadis shinigami itu.

"Akhirnya Hougyoku menjadi milikku." Ucap Aizen "Gin bunuh gadis itu." Lanjutnya.

Pria berambut silver yang bernama Gin yang berdiri beberapa meter dari tempat Aizen dan Rukia berada itu mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Rukia, berniat menghabisinya.

"Tidak, Rukia..!" Teriak Ichigo dan teman-temannya.

**Clankk ...**

"Hm?" Gin terkejut karena tusukan pedangnya tertahan oleh sesuatu sebelum mengenai Rukia.

"Aku sudah menunggu saat ini lama sekali." Ucap seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul itu.

Pria yang menahan serangan Gin dan membawa Rukia menjauh beberapa meter dari sana menggunakan jubah hitam dan topeng putih datar. Jubah hitamnya bergerak liar tertiup oleh angin yang bertiup. Pakaian hitam dalamnya tampak khas seperti salah satu anggota dari divisi dua Omnitsukido, namun ditambah syal merah yang menggelantung di lehernya dan sebilah pedang yang cukup panjang berada di punggungnya seperti sebuah ōdachi.

Pedang yang ada di pungungnya mengantung hampir mencapai kakinya. Pedang dengan sarung berwarna hitam dengan simbol-simbol seperti jaringan DNA itu (spiral ganda) dan ukurannya yang biasa itu terlihat sangat aneh.

"Gerakan yang gesit, aku tidak menyadari pergerakannya." Gumam Gin.

"Siapa dia?" Bingung Ichigo dan yang lainnya.

Tiba-tiba pria bertopeng itu melemparkan Rukia ke arah Ichigo dan teman-temannya.

"Jaga dia." Ucapnya sebelum menghilang dan muncul di depan Tousen.

"Aku akan membalas apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada ku." Bisiknya lalu melayangkan tendangan yang tak diduga oleh Tousen, sehingga membuatnya terseret beberapa meter.

"Gerakan itu lagi." Gumam Gin setelah melihat bagaimana musuh baru yang ada di depannya melakukan gerakan yang belum pernah dilihatnya selama dia menjadi shinigami.

Gin mengamati musuh yang ada di depannya itu, ditutupi oleh jubah hitam dan topeng dan dia tidak bisa merasakan Reiatsu yang ada pada musuh yang ada di depannya itu.

Gin mengambil sikap waspada ketika musuhnya itu menarik pedang miliknya yang ada di punggungnya, sampai dia tidak menyadari ketika musuh yang tadi ada di depannya sudah tidak ada lagi di tempat sebelumnya.

"Aizen." Pria bertopeng itu muncul kembali di depan Aizen lalu menghunuskan pedang nya dan melayangkannya ke arah Aizen.

**Clank CLANK CLANK**

Semua yang melihat disitu hanya bisa heran melihat bagaimana pria bertopeng itu mendesak Aizen.

"Bagaimana dia bisa?" heran Ichigo.

"Dia... membatalkan hipnotis sempurna Kyouka Suigetsu." Geram Aizen yang terus didesak oleh pria bertopeng itu.

**Clank clank clank**

**TRIKKKK**

Aizen yang terus didesak menggunakan Shunpo untuk menjaga jarak dari musuh yang muncul tiba-tiba itu.

Mengamati lawan yang ada di depannya mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan dengan telapak tangan mengarah ke tanah.

"Apa yang coba kau lakukan?" ucap Aizen dengan nada menghina.

"Aku akan mengakhiri ini sekarang juga Aizen." Ucap pria bertopeng itu.

**BANKAI : ****Shi no Gekai**

**ROOM **

Tempat eksekusi itu tiba-tiba dilselubungi seperti lapisan udara biru dengan radius tiga ratus meter sehingga menutupi daerah sekitar luar tempat eksekusi.

**BLAZZZ **

**BLAARRR**

Pria itu mengayunkan pendangnya ke arah Aizen yang terkejut akan aksi cepat musuhnya itu, lalu dengan segera menggunakan shunpo untuk menghindarinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Dan selubung apa i ..."

**BLAAARR**

Belum lagi Aizen menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba tiba tebing yang dimana arah tempatnya tadi berdiri terbelah menjadi dua dari timu ke barat.

"Apa?!" Kejut Ichigo .

"Te.. tebing sebesar itu dibelah dengan mudahnya." Batin Ishida

**"Bunuh dia Shizou!"**

**SHAMBLES**

Gin melakukan serangan balasan, namun dengan mudahnya pria bertopeng itu mengalihkannya ke arah lain.

TAP TAP TAP

Beberapa kapten dan Fukutaichou bersama dengan SoTaichou sampai di lokasi pertarungan itu. Jika dilihat Kapten-kapten yang ada di sana adalah Sotaichou Yamamoto, Kapten Byakuya Kuchiki, Kapten Komamura, Kapten Ukitake, dan Kapten Kyouraku bersama dengan beberapa wakil kapten lainnya.

Mereka melihat bagaimana saat ini Aizen bertarung melawan pria bertopeng dan dilihat dari pertarungan yang terjadi, tampak Aizen sedang terdesak.

"Siapa pria bertopeng itu?" Itulah hal yang muncul di benak mereka.

Mereka beniat untuk juga menghadapi Aizen, namun Gin dan Tousen menahan mereka.

"Cih, mereka berdatangan." Terdengar suara tidak suka pria bertopeng itu.

"Ukh, ternyata itu kau." Ucap Aizen tersenyum walau sudah terkena satu tebasan diagonal di dadanya. "Tapi ini sudah saatnya."

Pria bertopeng yang mendesak Aizen itu merasakan firasat buruk lalu segera melompat mundur.

"Sial." Gumamnya melihat bagaimana tiba-tiba muncul barier di sekitar Aizen,Gin dan Tousen yang menarik mereka ke arah portal lain yang terbuka di langit dan tampak beberapa menos Grand di dalam lubang portal itu.

"Tunggu, Kisama." Geram wakil kapten dari Komamura berniat menghentikan mereka.

"Tunggu, cahaya itu adalah negacion. Menos menggunakannya untuk menyelamatkan sesama Hollows, setelah berada di dalam cahaya itu. Tidak mungkin kita bisa melakukan sesuatu. Itu terisaolasi." Ucap Yamamoto.

Berlahan-lahan Aizen dan dua shinigami lainnya terangkat ke dalam lubang dimensi tersebut.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan."

**ROOM :SHICHISEIKEN**

Kembali muncul lapisan bening di sekitar daerah itu sesaat kemudian pria bertopeng itu muncul di udara tepat di depan Aizen lalu mengayunkan zanpakutonya yang seukuran odachi itu ke arahnya.

SLAASH

Aizen berhasil menahan pedang milik pria bertopeng itu dengan tangan kiri miliknya dan mengalihkannya ke arah lain.

"Bagaimana bisa dia menembus negacion?" pikir Yamnamoto setelah melihat bagaimana zanpakuto pria bertopeng itu memasukinya.

""Ap, apa ini?" kejut Aizen setelah mementahkan pedang yang tadi menembus telapak tangannya.

Simbol-simbol aneh mulai muncul di tangan kiri Aizen yang tadi menahan pedang dan semakin lama semakin merambat.

"Kisama, apa yang kau lakukan pada tanganku NARUTO?!" geram Aizen setelah merasakan tangan kirinya lumpuh akibat meenerima serangan dari pria bertopeng yang ternyata bernama Naruto tersebut.

"Naruto?" ichigo dan teman-temannya binggung setelah mendengar Aizen mengucapkan Nama Naruto pada pria bertopeng tersebut.

"Naruto? Naruto Fukutaichou?" terdengar bisik-bisik di antara shinigami yang berada di darat setelah mendengar Aizen mengucapkan nama Naruto.

"Heh, akhirnya aku berhasil ini kita impas, selamat menikmati penderitaanmu AIZEN." Ucap Naruto lalu terjun ke darat sedangkan Aizen memasuki lubang dimensi tersebut.

Naruto mendarat di tengah-tengan Shinigami yang memandang pria bertopeng itu dengan berbagai ekspresi, ada yang khawatir, bingung, marah dan lainnya.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Ichigo yang melihatnya dengan pandangan bingung lalu mengeratkan pegangannya pada Rukia.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak ada urusan lagi dengan mu." Ucap Naruto yang tidak diketahui Ichigo apa maksud dari 'urusan'.

"Naruto atau lebih tepatnya ku panggil mantan Fukutaichou divisi ke empat Uzumaki Naruto Fukutaichou." Ucap Yamamoto pada Naruto yang berpaling dan menghadap Yamamoto.

Naruto berjalan mendekati ketua shinigami tersebut sambil memperhatikan daerah sekelilingnya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan urusan ku dengan kalian kali ini." Ucap Naruto.

Mendengar perkataan itu membuat para shinigami yang ada di sana segera memasang sikap waspada.

**CHIBAKU TENSEI**

Setelah mengumpulkan sebuah bola energi berwarna hitam dari ujung zanpakutou miliknya Naruto lalu melemparkannya ke udara.

Bola hitam itu menarik semua reishi yang ada di tempat itu secara berlahan , sehingga membuat para shinigami yang ada di sana terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Ichigo setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

**CLANK**

Selagi bola hitam itu menarik reishi yang ada di tempat itu berlahan-lahan ke dalamnya tiba-tiba seorang shinigami melakukan serangan mendadak pada Naruto.

"Hoo, Soi Fong, kah?."

"Naruto, Kisama. Apa yang kau lakukan!" geram Kapten divisi ke dua Gotei 13 itu yang baru saja tiba itu bersama dengan perempuan berambur purple yang saat ini berjalan ke arah ichigo.

**CLANK CLANK CLANK**

Setelah mementahkan serangan Soi Fong, bebarapa kapten lainnya segera melakukan serangan juga pada Naruto yang mulai terdesak dan memilih mundur beberapa meter.

"Aku akui, jika berhadapan dengan kalian sekaligus hanya dengan zanjutsu, aku ragu akan mnang. Maka dari itu ..."

**Shi no Gekai : ROOM**

Kembali tempat itu diliputi oleh lapisan aneh, dan dalam sekejap Naruto berhasil mengacaukan para kapten dan wakil kapten yang sudah terluka sebelumnya dengan mudah, hanya dalam waktu tiga puluh detik.

Setelah melumpuhkan semua Shinigami yang menyerangnya, Naruto melihat sekelilingnya dimana para lawan bertarungnya sudah dilumpuhkan dengan kondisi memalukan, dimana tubuh yang sudah terpotong-potong, walau tidak mengeluarkan darah sedikitpun. Naruto meihat lawan yang dari tadi hanya melihat saja yaitu, Yamamoto, Shunsui, Ukitake, Yoruichi, dan beberapa shinigami lainnya.

"Kemampuan itu ... ternyata itu memang kau Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap Sotaicho Yamamoto setalh melihat bagaimana kondisi bawahannya saat ini.

"Apa kalian hanya akan diam saja?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada mencemooh.

Shunsui berniat menyerang, namun dihentikan Yamamoto yang memrintahkan mereka untuk mngevakuasi shinigami yang terluka keluar dari daerah iitu untuk diobati.

Walau sedikit ragu awalnya, namun akhirnya mereka membawa shinigami yang terluka dan mengungsi dari daerah itu, karena mereka tahu bahwa daerah itu akan segera diliputi kobaran api Yamamoto. Awalnya Ichigo berniat protes kepada Yoruichi yang hendak membawanya, namun Yoruichi membuat pria oranye itu pingsan agar mudah membawanya karena Naruto dengan sengaja tidak mengenai kelompok Ichigo

"Nah, nah, nah. Sekarang tinggal kita berdua Kakek tua." Ucap NARUTO.

"Uzumaki Naruto apa kau bermaksud untuk membalas dendam?"

"Balas dendam? Tidak, tidak. Aku datang ke sini tidak untuk balas dendam. Namun memberikan pelajaran pada shinigami yang tidak tahu berterima kasih." Jawab Naruto berjalan mendekati Yamamoto.

"Kau menyuruh bawahanmu pergi karena mengira kau bisa mengalahkanku seorang diri? Sombong sekali kau Kakek Tua."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri untuk ukuran seorang Ryoka bocah. Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain membereskanmu disini." Ucap Yamamoto mengeluarkan zanpakutou miliknya.

**RYUUJIN JAKKA**

Kobaran api keluar dari pedang milik Yamamoto, namun Naruto masih terlihat tenang sambil sekaligus memperhatikan Chibaku Tensei miliknya yang diserang oleh para shinigami.

Yamamoto meghilang dari pandangan Naruto dan muncul di belakang pria pirang itu dengan mengayunkan zanpakuto miliknya. Namun Naruto dengan cepat menghindar dengan muncul beberapa meter dari sana.

Yamamoto tahu bahwa Naruto bukan orang sembarangan,dari itu dia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan hal ini dengan cepat sebelum pria pirang yang menjadi lawannya itu mengeluarkan kekutan penuhnya. Kehadirannya disini membuktikan bahwa mereka gagal menyingkirkannya dahulu. Zanpakuto kedua orang itu saling berbenturan, Yamamoto sedikit terkejut melihat bagaimana mungkin bisa Naruto menyamainya dalan segi tenaga fisik.

Tidak jauh dari sana Yoruichi dan beberapa shinigami lainnya menonton pertarungan antara Naruto melawan Yamamoto.

"Aku tak menyangka dia masih hidup. Ukuran Zanpakutonya yang seperti Nōdachi berbeda dari semua shinigami."ucap Ukitake yang juga menonton pertarungan itu dari jauh bersama dengan Shunsui dan Yoruichi.

""Siapa orang itu? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya?" tanya Yoruichi.

"Tidak heran kalau kau mengatakan kalau kau tidak tahu siapa pria itu karena kau pada saat itu keluar dari soul society selama seratus tahun. Dia adalah mantan fukutaichou Uzumaki Naruto dari divisi empat yang mendapatkan julukan sebagai dokter bedah kematian."

"Banyak hal yang terjadi, namun kita tidak sebaiknya membicarakan hal ini dan menonton Yama-jiji bertarung. Kita harus menghentikan benda aneh di angkasa itu agar seluruh Seireitei tidak musnah tersedot ke dalam benda aneh itu." Ucap Kyoraku dan mengalihkan prhatian para shinigami lainnya untuk mengentikan CHIBAKU TENSEI milik Naruto yang menarik partikel-partikel Reishi dari Seireitei.

"Jadi benda aneh itu menarik semua partikel Reishi dari seireitei karena seluruh tempat Seireitei terbuat dari kumpulan Reishi." Gumam Yoruichi menanggapi perkataan Kyoraku.

**...**

Lokasi Divisi Empat - Bagian Divisi Medis

Para shinigami berlalu lalang membopong para korban yang berjatuhan akibat serangan baru Naruto ke dalam barak divisi keempat. Tampak di wajah para anggota divisi keempat dipenuhi dengan wajah keterkejutan yang sangat besar karena menemukan banyaknya tubuh-tubuh shinigami yang terpotong-potong namun masih bisa hidup dan tidak mengalami luka sedikitpun.

Banyaknya para shinigami yang cedera membuat ruang pasien di divisi keempat penuh dan harus didirikan tenda-tenda darurat di sekitar halaman tempat itu.

"Unohana Taichou ini .. " seorang wanita salah satu shinigami yang bertugas di divisi keempat mengomentari akan hal yang terjadi di depan mereka.  
"Ya, aku tahu Isane. Ini pasti perbuatan Naruto." Potong sang Taichou dari divisi keempat tersebut pada shinigami yang ternyata bernama Isane setelah melihat pasien yang menjadi Korban.

"Apa kita sebaiknya juga ke sana Unohana-Taichou?" tanya Isane.

"Tidak, sebesarnya keinginan kita untuk melihatnya lagi. Namun disini kita memiliki tugas untuk menyelamatkan shinigami lain yang sedang terluka." Balas Unohana meanjutkan tugasnya mengurus para Shinigami yang mengalami kondisi yang diluar akal sehat, dimana tubuh mereka terpotong-potong namun tidak mengalami cedera berat.

**...**

Divisi Sebelas

"Ken-chan sebenarnya bola apa itu yang berada di angkasa?"Tanya shinigami berambut pink kepada shinigami pria yang saat ini sedang menggendongnya di punggung.

"Tampaknya itu bola Reishi yang menarik Seluruh Reishi di Seireitei. Aku penasaran siapa yang melawan Kakek Tua itu, ditambah kubah apa itu?" Ucap Shinigami bernama Kenpachi tersebut.

"Aku merasakan tekanan reiatsu yang menjadi lawan Yama-jiji seperti kukenal, tapi masih kurang jelas. Ken-chan menurutmu siapa yang sdang melawan Sotaico saat ini?"

"Siapa pun itu pasti dia sudah tidak gila." Jawab Kenpachi asal-asalan.

Mereka memperhatikan bola Reishi di angkasa yang dari tadi menyerap kumpulan Reishi di Seireitei sedikit demi sedikit sampai saat ini membuat bola Reishi itu sudah sangat besar.

**...**

Bukit Sougyoku

Naruto vs Yamamoto

"Jadi ini semua kemampuanmu yang kau sembunyikan selama ini, sangat mengagumkan. Kau bisa memiliki banyak kemampuan, bahkan kau memiliki juga Bankai dari Kuchiki-Taichou. Apa kau memiliki Bankai dari kapten lainnya?" tanya Yamamoto setelah melihat bagaimana Naruto melawannya dngan menggunakan BANKAI Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Cih, aku terkena dampak serangannya sampai jubah pembungkus reishiku robek sana-sini. Ini pasti membuat Reiatsu milikku dapat dirasakan oleh shinigami lain." Batin Naruto.

Memegang topengnya yang sudah hancur sebagian itu membut wajahnya terekspos sebagian dan juga pakaian yang dikenakannya juga sudah mengalami kerusakan sebagian setelah bertarung dengan Sotaicho lebih dua puluh menit.

"Jangan berani kau mengatakan bahwa ini sama dengan BANKAI bawahanmu Kakek Tua. Segala BANKAI yang ada padaku melebihndari apa yang ada sebelumnya.. kau tahu itu!"

_**BENIHISAGO : AMATERASU**_

ZANPAKUTOU MILIK Naruto berubah menjadi api hitam yang berkobar dan semakin lama semakin besar.

"Ini adalah versi BANKAI mu Yamamoto Sotaichou. Mari kita lihat siapa yang terkuat dari keduanya." Ucap Naruto lalu menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Yamamoto yang masih berada beberapa meter dari Naruto sehingga membuat gelombang api yang bergerak cepat ke arah Yamamoto.

"Serangan jarak jauh, ya." Pikir Yamamoto lalu mengayunkan zanpakuto miliknya sehingga menimbulkan gumpalan api yang sangat besar melawan api Hitam milik Naruto.

**GROOOOOOOOO ... GROOOOO ...GROOOOO**

Pelepasan dahsyat dari dua zanpakutou itu menimbulkan gelombang kejut yang sangat besar sehingga menghancurkan tempat yang ada di sekelilingnya. Api Yamamoto berlahan-lahan lenyap ditelan oleh api hitam milik Naruto dan itu membuat sang ketua Gotei 13 terkejut.

"Tampaknya api milikmu bukan tandingan dari api hitam milikku Kakek tua." Ejek Naruto setelah melihat bagaimana api raksasa milik Yamamoto lenyap menghadapi Api Hitam miliknya.

"Ryujin Jakka tidak bisa menghadapi Api Hitam miliknya. Ditambah lagi selubung aneh ini yang mungkin menambah daya tempurnya. Sebaiknya aku keluar dari selubung aneh ini.." pikir Yamamoto dengan siasat.

Dengan menggunakan shunpo Yamamoto bergerak keluar dari daerah selubung Naruto, namun Naruto yang melihat itu mengejarnya dan mengayungkan Zanpakutou miliknya ke arah sang ketua gotei 13.

**CLASSHH**

Meski berhasil menghindari luka fatal akibat serangan Naruto, namun Yamamoto terkena sayatan di lengan kanannya sehingga saat ini tangan kanannya terkena dampak api hitam sehingga mengalami luka bakar serius.

"Walau aku berhasil menghindar dan tidak terkena sama sekali, namun dampak dari hawa panasnya masih membakar. Panas api yang sangat mengerikan." Pikir Yamamoto yang saat ini tangan kanannya sudah melepuh.

"Heh, hanya segini saja kemampuanmu Kakek Tua? Aku bosan ... baiklah kalau begitu aku akan membirkanmu hidup." Ucap Naruto sambil menonaktifkan Bankai miliknya. Lalu mundur menggunakan shunpo beberapa meter menjauh dari Yamamoto.

"Setelah semua yang kau lakukan, jangan harap kau bisa lolos Bocah!" ucap Yamamoto.

Berniat menyerang Naruto kembali, namun ternyata pria pirang itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

"Kemana dia pergi, aku tidak bisa merasakan Reiatsunya."

**...**

Naruto muncul di atas gumpalan Reishi dari CHIBAKU TENSEI nya, lalu menarik semuanya ke dalam dirinya dalam sekejap saja.

Kyoraku dan beberapa shinigami lainnya terkejut melihat bagaimana Naruto menelan semua Reishi itu dalam sekejap ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Dia menghgisap semua Reishi sebesar itu dalam sekejap dan aku masih tetap tidak bisa merasakan Reiatsu miliknya." Ucap Yoruchi terkejut.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian Yamamoto muncul di sebelah mereka bertepatan disaat Naruto meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tampaknya anda mengalami luka yang sangat serius sensei." ucap Ukitake setelah melihat luka yang dialami oleh Yamamoto di lengan kanannya.

"Dia berhasil membuat Sotaichou mengalami luka separah ini... Siapa sebenarnya orang itu?" gumam Yoruichi penasran.

**...**

Lokasi Divisi Empat - Bagian Divisi Medis

"Lepaskan, lepaskan aku... aku harus meengalahkan Naruto itu.." Ichigo berusaha meronta-ronta melepaskan diri dari ikatan yang dibuat untuk menahannya.

"Kau mengalami luka yang serius, jadi ku harap kau mau mendengarkanku untuk tidak keluar dari ruangan ini." muncul Kapten divisi keempat di ruangan Ichigo dengan sebuah senyuman yang halus, namun entah kenapa Ichigo merasa akan adanya perasaan buruk yang menimpanya secara tiba-iba sehingga membuatnya terdiam.

"**Unohana-Taichou **sepertinya Reiatsu pertarungan antara Sotaicho dengan Naruto Fukutaicho sudah berakhir." Ucap Isane yang juga muncul di ruangan Ichigo yang berisik tadi.

"Sepertinya juga begitu." Balas Unohana setelah juga merasakan benturan Reiatsu Yamamoto dan Naruto meenghilang.

"Apa tidak apa-apa anda tidak melihatnya setelah sekian lama, Taichou?" Tanya Isane.

"Sebenarnya Naruto itu siapa? Apa dia? Tolong jelaskan padaku!" seblum Unihana bisa menjawab pertanyaan Isane, Ichigo sudah memotong.

...

**UNKNOW PLACE**

Seorang pemuda pirang mengenakan pakaian hitam dengan syal merah di lehernya, mata birunya menatap langit soul society dengan tenang.

"Ukh, setelah sekian lama... tampaknya aku terlalu berlebihan. Tubuhku seakan remuk karena menggunakan terlalu banyak kemampuan dan menghisap Reiatsu secara berlebihan tiba-tiba sekaligus."

"Aku harus segera kembali sebelum ada yang mengetahui keberadaanku."

"Ayo kita kembali Nunobokō Gumamnya lalu menghilang.

**A/N**

**FANFIC NARUTO/BLEACH (Dengan beberapa kemampuan dari One Piece).**

**Ini masih tahap percobaan saya.**

**Masih belum tahu apa dilanjutin atau tidak.**

**BYE-BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

Pemandangan di pagi hari yang mulai disinari cahaya matahari yang menyinari permukaan bumi. Naruto masih berbaring di atas kasur, kerutan di keningnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku masih belum dapat mengembalikan kekuatanku." Gumamnya.

Pria pirang itu memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah kanan, lalu memandang ke arah laci meja yang terletak disebelah pembaringan - seakan mencari sesuatu di dalamnya.

Sudah sebulan lamanya semenjak dia menarik banyak reishi dari Seiretei dan sudah sebulan lamanya juga para shinigami melacaknya di dunia manusia dan sudah sebulan juga Aizen memulai rencananya melawan Soul Society.

Di awal-awal sehari setelah kemunculannya di Soul Society kembali, para shinigami itu mengirim dua orang Kapten untuk mencarinya di dunia manusia, Hitsugaya Toshiro dan Soi Fon beserta beberapa bawahannya.

"Mereka meremehkanku dengan hanya mengirim para 'Kadet' untuk melacakku."

Para Taichou ini juga dibantu oleh mantan Kapten dari divisi dua belas Kisuke Urahara, yang telah lama hidup di dunia manusi dan berhasil menciptakan tubuh tiruan untuk dimasuki oleh para shinigami tersebut.

Naruto bukan hanya merasakan pergerakan dari shinigami dari soul society ini saja, namun dia juga merasakan pergerakan shinigami pengganti Kurosaki Ichigo dan para teman-temannya.

Terutama pergerakan Quincy yang juga ada di dalam kelompok para anak muda tersebut yang terbilang terlalu agresif melakukan pelacakan, sedangkan Ichigo dan teman-temannya yang lain terlihat focus berlatih di ruang bawah tanah milik Urahara Kisuke.

Sudah sebulan mereka belum berhasil juga melacaknya sehingga mereka mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke para Hollow yang terkadang muncul di dunia manusia. Hal ini membuat pemuda pirang itu hanya tertawa melihat betapa bodoh dan tak bergunanya para shinigami tersebut.

Naruto mengumpulkan informasi dan mengawasi pergerakan para shinigami tersebut di dunia manusia. Dan tak ada stu orangpun yang menyadari keberadaan 'mata-mata' milik Naruto, bahkan yang berada di runag bawah tanah milik Urahara Kisuke.

'Urahara Kisuke. Aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk mengeleminasimu kalau kau terlalu jauh memasuki urusanku.'

Bukan tanpa sebab Naruto emepertimbangkan untuk mengeliminasi Mantan Kapten shinigami tersebut. Kira-kira dua minggu yang lalu, keberadaan Naruto hampir terlacak karena kecerobohan pemuda pirang itu yang hampir tidak menyadari keberadaan 'kucing hitam' yang memakai jubah pembungkus reiatsu yang dirasakannya.

'Kucing' tersebut mengikutinya di tengah jalan yang gelap dan tidak mengetahui keberadaannya sudah disadari oleh pemuda pirang itu karena jarak antara mereka sudah terlalu dekat.

"Kalau begini, aku harus pergi ke Heuco Mundo." Ucapnya setelah memikirkan beberapa hal lainnya.

Naruto menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk bangun dari kasurnya.

Pemuda pirang itu melangkah ke arah jendela kaca yang berada di sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya. Mata birunya menatap langit cerah di pagi hari seakan ingin mencari sesuatu di sana.

Akhir akhir ini pemuda yang disebut-sebut sebagai Pemilik Zanpkutou terkuat itu melihat bagaimana semakin seringnya kemunculan dari para Hollow di dunia manusia.

Dan semakin sering juga dia merasakan keluar masuknya shinigami-shinigami dari Soul Society ke dunia manusia untuk memburu makhluk penganggu manusia tersebut.

"Memalukan. Aku yang seharusnya memiliki kekuatan yang melebihi semua shinigami lain harus berakhir seperti ini. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mencapai setengah dari kekuatan penuhku."

"Aku akan memulai proses pemulihanku." Ucapnya entah pada siapa sambil melihat ke arah lantai kamarnya.

Seakan suasana dan gambar kamar yang berlahan-lahan berubah dan menunjukkan ruang tanpa batas, terlihat di bawah rumah sang pemuda pirang itu ruang bawah tanah yang sangat luas yang mampu menampung ratusan ribu Kagebunshin yang sedang bermeditasi.

Soul Society

Yamamoto memandang para Kapten yang saat ini berdiri di dua sisi di depannya. Para shinigami yang disebut-sebut sebagai para shinigami yang terkuat di Soul Society. Yamamoto mengumpulkan para bawahannya ini untuk menidaklanjuti kemunculan para Hollow yang semakin sering terjadi di dunia manusia.

Dan adanya informasi yang di terima oleh pusat penelitian dan pelacakan Soul Society tentang pergerakan Aizen di Hueco Mundo. Disebut- sebut mantan Kapten divisi Lima dan para bawahannya Gin Ichimaru dan Tousen membuat pasukan Hollow yang memiliki level kekuatan yang menyamai tingkat Kapten shinigami.

Pertemuan ini sudah berlangsung sekitar setengah jam lamanya dan sudah mencapai beberapa keputusan mengenai tindak lanjut yang akan diambil untuk menindak lanjuti ancaman yang ditebar oleh Aizen dan para bawahannya.

"Dan yang terakhir …" Ucap Kakek Tua sang pemimpin para shinigami tersebut "Sampai sekarang kita masih belum bisa melacak keberadaan Uzumaki Naruto yang dikabarkan berada di dunia manusia."

"Menurutku dia sudah tidak memiliki keberanian lagi untuk muncul. Melihat bagaimana dia tiba-tiba melarikan diri dari Soul Society dengan menghilang secara tiba-tiba." Ucap Kenpachi Zaraki menyeringai.

"Maafkan kami SouTaichou karena masih belum bisa melacak keberadaannya." Ucap Hitsugaya Toshirou yang juga ditugaskan untuk melacak keberadaan Naruto seblulan terakhir.

"Si penghianat itu lihai sekali dalam bersembunyi, tapi dia hampir terlacak oleh Yoroichi-sama beberapa minggu yang lalu." Kali ini Soi Fon memberikan alasannya.

"Mungkin Unohana Taicho mengetahui dimana dia bersembunyi, mengingat dia yang mengetahui banyak hal mengenai dirinya. Lagipula akan sangat menguntungkan apabila kita mendapatkan bahan penelitian sepertinya." Ucap Kapten divisi dua belas Mayuri.

Unohana yang mendangar perkataan dari Mayuri hanya diam saja karena menganggap itu hanya sebuah singgungan saja, namun setelah melihat para Kapten yang ada di sana melihat ke arahnya seakan menunggu jawaban, begitu juga dengan SoTaichou.

"Seperti yang sudah ku katakana aku berada di posisi yang sama seperti kalian semua yang ada disini. Aku tidak mengetahui apapun." Jawab Unohana datar.

"Itu tidak mungkin, pasti kau menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku yankin apabila aku diberi izin untuk mengeledah Markas divisi empat. Aku yakin pasti akan menemukan sesuatu yang kita cari." Balas Mayuri menyudutkan Unohana yang terlihat mulai mengeluarkan sedikit tekanan reiatsunya.

Tempat itu untuk beberapa saat dipenuhi oleh tekanan reiatsu antara Unohana dan Mayuri yang berselisih.

"Cukup! Seperti yang telah dikatakan Unohana Taichou bahwa dia tidak mengetahui apapun. Berarti kita harus tetap mencari keberadaan Uzumaki Naruto. Rapat dibubarkan!" Dengan begitu pertemuan itu berakhir setelah SoTaichou mengetuk tongkatnya beberapa kali ke lantai.

Lokasi : Markas Divisi Empat

Unohana sedang duduk membaca beberapa buku yang terletak di atas meja kerjanya, disana terdapat beberapa tulisan mengenai data diri dari Naruto dan data-data pada saat Naruto duduk di sekolah shinigami.

Tak disadari oleh Unohana air matanya jatuh setelah mengingat kenangan setelah membaca buku-buku yang ada di atas mejanya itu.

"Naruto, ada apa yang terjadi sebenarnya denganmu. Kenapa kau tidak mau menceritakannya dengan Kaa-san."

Di luar ruangan itu berdiri Isane wakil kapten divisi empat memperhatikan kaptenya dengan khawatir setelah melihat Kaptennya itu menangis dikarenakan perihal Naruto.

Krakura Town

Naruto membuka portal dimensi Hueco Mundo dengan paksa setelah beberapa saat melakukan beberapa segel tangan.

Portal para Hollow tersebut terbuka dan Naruto langsung memasukinya untuk membatu proses pemulihannya kembali dengan mengambil sejumlah partikel di padang pasir tersebut.

Di atas punggungnya terdapat zanpakutou miliknya yang bertengger hampir mencapai kaki bagian tumitnya.

"Ayo kita berangkat Nunaboko."

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lokasi : Hueco Mundo**

Sejauh mata memandang hanya terbentang padang pasir yang seakan tidak ada batasnya. Terdapat beberapa batu yang cukup banyak di daerah tertentu tempat itu.

Sudah hampir seminggu Naruto berada di Hueco Mundo melakukan penjelajahan untuk melacak sesuatu yang dicarinya. Saat di tempat itu dia juga sempat mendengar kabar beberapa hari lalu bahwa adanya salah satu manusia yang diculik oleh bawahan Aizen untuk suatu tujuan yang belum diketahui oleh Naruto dan dibawa di Istana Aizen di Hueco Mundo.

Setelah melewati hutan para Hollow dan membinasakan ratusan makhluk buas itu yang berusaha menyerangnya, Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju suatu tempat yang di ingatnya merupakan tempat dimana dia meninggalkan 'sesuatu' disana.

Naruto sekarang berada di atas permukaan padang pasir Hueco Mundo, meneliti daerah tersebut satu demi satu. Dia sudah menempuh jarak sekitar puluhan mil jauhnya di atas padang pasir tersebut hari ini.

Mengenakan jubah hitam berhodi yang membungkus seluruh bagian tubuh dan armor khas pada saat zaman para shinobi dahulu. Armor yang berwarna merah dengan garis-garis outline orange dan baju standar Anbu di bagian dalamnya. Dengan topeng burung gagak yang melekat di wajahnya Naruto berjalan berlahan-lahan dengan memikul zanpakuto di bahu kanannya.

Merasakan tiupan angin dan gerakan angin yang tidak normal, pemuda yang menutupi sebagian besar tubuhnya itu dalam bungkusan jubah hitam standar Anbu merasakan adanya kedatangan tiga objek yang bergerak cepat dan tidak pernah di di rasakannya pada saat sampai di Hutan para Hollow.

TAP TAP TAP

Baru saja menghembuskan nafas untuk meningkatkan kewaspadaannya, tiba-tiba tiga sosok yang belum pernah ditemui oleh Shinobi Kuning muncul di depannya.

Tiga orang yang baru muncul tersebut mengamati sosok yang ada di depan mereka saat ini.

"Uzumaki Naruto ikut dengan kami segera." Ucap salah satu dari sosok yang baru muncul di depan mantan shinobi tersebut.

"Siapa kalian? Dan kenapa aku harus mengikuti kata-kata yang kalian minta?" jawab Naruto datar.

"Kami adalah Espada yang bekerja di bawah naungan Aizen-sama. Ulquiorra Cifer, Yammy Llargo dan Zommari Rureaux." Balas sosok yang ternyata bernama Ulquiorra Cifer menunjukk dirinya sendiri terlebih dahulu, lalu dua sosok yang bertubuh besar lainnya yang ternyata adalah Espada bawahan Aizen.

"Untuk apa kita basa-basi. Sebaiknya kita langsung saja menyeret manusia ini." Ucap Yammy menyeringai lalu melakukan serangan langsung dengan bergerak cepat dan melayangkan tangan kanannya ke arah wajah Naruto yang di bungkus topeng gagak.

Dengan sigap Naruto mengerakkan kaki kanannya ke arah perut Espada yang bernama Yammy tersebut. Karena kaki Naruto yang lebih panjang dari tangan Yammy dan gerakan yang cepat sehingga membuat serangan Naruto lebih dahulu mendarat membuat espada bertubuh besar tersebut terlontar ke udara.

'Ukh … Kuat Sekali' Gerutu Yammy setelah menerima tendangan telak Naruto.

Ulquiora dan Zommari yang melihat hal itu hanya diam saja memperhatikan bagaimana cepatnya reaksi sosok bertopeng yang saat ini ada di depan mereka.

Seakan mendengar suatu dengungan suara aneh dan merasakan kehadiran sosok musuh yang tadi ada tidak beberapa jauh di sebelah kanan dan sekarang berada di belakangnya dengan ayunan pedang yang di arahkan ke punggung, Naruto kembali dengan kecepatan yang takkalah cepat menggerakkan tubuhnya berputar ke belakang dan menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk membelokkan arah ayunan senjata Espada yang bernama Zommari itu ke arah lain yang disusul dengan tendangan berputar yang sangat kuat menghantam wajah Espada tersebut, mengirimnya jauh teseret di tempat yang dipenuhi pasir itu.

"KALIAN JANGAN ADA YANG IKUT CAMPUR.! MANUSIA BRENGSEK INI ADALAH MANGSAKU!"

Ucap Yammy geram yang baru saja memulihkan keadaannya, menembakkan beberapa **_Bala_ **ke arah Naruto yang masih bisa menghindarinya walaupun puluhan **Bala** yang seukuran bola kaki ini diluncurkan dengan cepat dan akurat. Melihat serangannya bisa dihindari membuat Yammy bergerak menggunakan Sonido dan muncul di depan Naruto, tapi hal yang tak di sangkanya terjadi dengan sangat cepat yang baru di sadarinya setelah rasa sakit yang di rasanya di dada sebelah kiri.

Ulquiorra yang melihat hal itu melebarkan matanya sedikit seakan tidak percaya akan apa yang terjadi saat ini di depannya, tangan sosok bertopeng tersebut menembus dada kiri Yammy seolah mau menambahi lubang yang sudah ada di tengan-tengah Espada bernomor nol itu.

**MESS**

Itu merupakan satu kata yang seperti gumaman yang tertangkap indra pendengaran Ulquiorra yang diucapkan Naruto.

Gerakan yang seakan tidak ada waktu untuk melihatnya serta tidak memiliki jejak untuk dilihat. Mata yang selama ini dapat melihat gerakan yang sangat cepat sekalipun, baru kali ini di lumpuhkan oleh sosok bertopeng yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto tersebut.

Memang seluruh Espada sudah diberitahukan oleh Aizen, siapa Uzumaki Naruto dan apa yang dapat dilakukannya. Namun tetap saja hal ada di depannya membuat Ulquiorra sedikit bertanya-tanya.

"Manusia brengsek, kau kira serangan seperti ini bisa …" Ulquiorra seakan tersadar dari pikirannya setelah mendengar suara dari geraman Yammy, lalu melihat berlahan-lahan percikan Api berwarna Hitam menempel di sekujur dada yang tampak lubang berbentuk persegi sesudah Naruto menarik tangannya.

AAKKKKKHHHH.

"Hierro (Kulit para Arracar) kalian memang sangat keras, maka dari itu aku menggunakan kekuatan ekstra untuk mengambil daging di dada kirimu." Ucap Naruto yang melihat Yammy berteriak kesakitan akibat lubang berbentuk kotak di dada kiri yang di ikuti kobaran Api Hitam yang membakarnya.

Teriakan yang seolah menandakan kematian di keluarkan oleh Yammy yang juga berusaha memadamkan Api Hitam yang melahap tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit dengan mengeluarkan reiatsunya dan berusaha melakukan 'Resurrection'.

"Api itu tidak akan padam sebelum kau lenyap dari permukaan daratan padang pasir ini." Jelas Naruto datar.

**CERO**

Seakan tanpa perintah otak Ulquiorra langsung menembakkan sinar hijau hitam yang tampak seperti laser ke arah Naruto dengan cepat, namun sekali lagi dia dikejutkan dengan apa yang di lihat oleh kedua matanya.

Serangan CERO yang ditembakkan dengan kecepatan yang sangat luar biasa cepatnya yang di arahkan tepat ke kepala Naruto tersebut bukannya mengenai kepala dari sosok bertopeng itu, namun mengenai kepala Zommari Rureaux yang beberapa detik lalu berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

'Apa yang terjadi?'

'Kenapa seranganku malah mengenai Zommari? Dan kenapa dia bisa ada disana?'

Seolah baru tersadar dari pikirannya, Ulquiorra mengingat betul bahwa hal tersebut merupakan salah satu kemampuan yang dimiliki sosok Uzumaki Naruto yang ada di depannya itu.

Dia melihat posisi Naruto yang saat ini berdiri dimana merupakan posisi Zommari berdiri saat dia menembakkan CERO miliknya. Lalu hal kedua yang di sadarinya adalah selubung biru di area dimana mereka berada.

Ulquiorra mengalihkan pandangannya lagi setelah mendengar teriakan kematian dari Yammy, lalu melihat tubuh rekan sesama Espadanya saat ini dilahap Api Hitam yang berkobar-kobar dan semakin membesar dan sudah menyelubungi tubuh Espada bernomor 'nol' tersebut.

Kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dia melihat tubuh Zommari yang sudah tampak terluka cukup berat akibat tembakan CERO miliknya.

Seakan tidak ada habisnya untuk bertanya-tanya, tiba-tiba Zomamari yang menopang tubunya dengan kedua tangannya di tanah, terbelah menjadi dua bagian dan disusul oleh sambaran ribuan daun-daun kecil bewarna pink seperti bunga sakura.

Dalam seketika Ulquiorra melihat bagaimana tubuh Zammari disimbahi dengan darahnya sendiri akibat serangan yang mirip debu dedaunan sakura yang dilancarkan Naruto.

'Dia menghabisi mereka sebelum mereka bisa melepas seluruh kekuatan dengan melakukan 'Resurrection'.' Pikir Ulquiorra melihat dua rekannya dikalahkan.

Setelah menghabisi Zommari dan menunggu ajal Yammy yang saat ini dilahap oleh Api Hitamnya, Naruto memperhatikan gerakan Espada yang tersisa di depannya saat ini. Dia memperhatikan bagaimana tenangnya musuh yang saat ini melihat sesama rekannya sudah di ambang kematian.

Naruto tahu bahwa lawan yang saat ini tersisa di depannya saat ini memiliki kekuatan di atas ke dua lawan yang saat ini sudah dikalahkannya.

Dan dia sendiri sudah sedikit mengeluarkan energy yang berada di luar perkiraannya dan juga kondisi tubuhnya kelelahan sesudah melakukan perjalanan hampir satu minggu penuh dengan makanan dan minum yang terbatas.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang dan merasakan adanya kedatangan objek baru yang menuju ke arah mereka saat ini, Naruto segera mengambil keputusan untuk menarik diri untuk saat ini.

Berlahan-lahan tubuh Naruto masuh ke dalam pasir seakan tanpa hambatan sedikitpun. Ulquiorra yang melihat itu kembali di buat bertanya mengenai kemampuan yang dimiliki musuhnya.

Seakan baru sadar dari pikiranya kembali, Ulquiorra berniat menembakkan CERO ke arah Naruto tadi 'tenggelam' namun segera mengundurkan niatnya setelah melihat bahwa musuhnya itu sudah hilang dari hadapannya, baik itu tubuh maupun reiatsunya.

**Lokasi : Las Noches**

Inoue Orihime saat ini berada di dalam tahanan di istana milik Aizen dan para Espada bawahannya. Sudah beberapa hari dia berada dalam tahanan Aizen. Dari apa yang di dengarnya adalah bahwa dia di bawa ke tempat ini adalah untuk mempercepat kebangkitan Hogyoku.

Dia meninggalkan semua teman-temannya di dunia manusia dan pergi ke Hueco Mundo dengan musuh. Dia tahu bahwa teman-temannya akan datang untuk menyelamatkannya dari tempat ini. Dia tahu bahwa Kurosaki Ichigo akan datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Dia juga tahu bahwa apa yang telah dilakukannya adalah hal yang bodoh.

Namun dia juga ingin melindungi teman-temannya dan memiliki suatu rencana yaitu melenyapkan Hougyoku dengan kemampuan khusus yang dimilikinya.

Saat ini pikirannya menerawang setelah mendengar kabar bahwa ada seorang manusia yang telah masuk menyusup beberapa hari yang lalu ke Hueco Mundo. Pada awalnya dia tidak tahu siapa orang itu, namun beberapa saat setelah mendengar percakapan antara bawahan Aizen, dia akhirnya tahu bahwa orang yang masuk menyusup ke Hueco Mundo adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto?

Sepertinya dia pernah mendengar nama itu, ya nama yang muncul pada saat dia dan teman-temannya menyelamatkan Kuchiki Rukia dari eksekusi di Soul Society.

Gadis bersurai orange ini masih belum tahu apa tujuan dari orang itu datang ke tempat ini. Apa orang yang bernama Naruto itu datang untuk menyelamatkannya?

'Itu tidak mungkin!'

Dia tahu bahwa orang yang bernama Naruto itu tidak datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Bagaimana mungkin dia datang untuk menyelamatkannya, kalau dia saja tidak mengenal siapa orang itu.

Dan lagi yang diketahuinya setelah peristiwa penyelamatan Rukia, bahwa Naruto adalah manusia. Jadi bagaimana bisa dia masuk ke Hueco Mundo? Bagaimana bisa manusia biasa memiliki kekuatan?

'Pertanyaan bodoh!'

Dia sendiri akhirnya tahu bahwa dia dan juga teman-temannya juga memiliki kemampuan dan kekuatan yang tidak masuk akal manusia.

Dia juga mendengar beberapa saat yang lalu bahwa Aizen mengirim tiga orang Espada yang merupakan bawahannya, termasuk Ulquiorra yang menjadi mengawasinya selama dalam tahanan untuk menemui Naruto ini.

Dia tahu bahwa tiap espada itu memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar, tapi ini? Aizen mengirim tiga espada miliknya. Itu berarti menandakan bahwa Naruto memiliki kekuatan yang diwaspadai oleh mantan shinigami tersebut.

Seakan tersadar dari pikirannya Orihime mendengar suara yang mengatakan bahwa ketiga Espada yang dikirim Aizen untuk menemui Naruto sudah kembali. Namun dari tekanan reiatsu yang bisa di rasakannya bahwa hanya satu reiatsu yang bisa ia rasakan dari ketiga espada yang tadi dikirim.

'Apa yang terjadi?' Dalam pikiran gadis itu bertanya-tanya.

**Lokasi : Karakura Town**

Pada saat ini Urahara Kisuke sudah berhasil mencari jalan untuk membuka jalan menuju Hueco Mundo. Hal ini juga membuka jalan untuk mengirim Ichigo dan teman-temannya untuk menyelamatkan Orihime.

Pada saat ini Urahara sudah berdiri bersama dengan Ichigo dan teman-temannya – Chad, Rukia, Ishida, dan Renji di depan portal yang sudah terhubung ke Hueco Mundo.

Urahara juga tidak lupa mengingatkan apa yang telah diketahuinya beberapa hari yang lalu, yaitu dimana dia merasakan tekanan reiatsu yang besar yang membuka portal ke Hueco Mundo dan reiatsu itu tidak lain merupakan reiatsu dari Uzumaki Naruto, mantan Fukutaichou divisi Empat.

Dan sampai saat ini dia belum merasakan reiatsu milik Naruto lagi setelah kejadian itu. Urahara mengambil kesimpulan bahwa untuk membuka portal ke Hueco Mundo Naruto harus melepas sejumlah Reiatsunya. Itu berarti saat ini dia masih berada di Hueco Mundo sampai saat ini.

Urahara juga menyampaikan agar Ichigo dan teman-temannya menjauhi konflik dengan Naruto, karena menurut kabar yang di dengarnya bahwa Naruto bukan sekutu dari Aizen dan juga dia beberapa kali diketahui merupakan pihak yang berdiri di pihak manusia. Maka dari itu Ichigo dan teman-temannya harus berfokus pada Aizen dan Arracar ciptaannya dan menyelamatkan Orihime.

Juga adalah lebih menguntungkan jika mereka bisa membawa Naruto berada di pihak mereka karena kekutan dari mantan Fukutaichou itu berada atas rata-rata Kapten shinigami.

Ichigo dan teman-temannya akhirnya memasuki portal yang menghubungkan antara dunia manusia dan dunia para Hollow tersebut.

'Kuharap kalian berhati-hati' Batin Urahara melihat mereka sudah memasuki portal tersebut.

**Lokasi : Hueco Mundo**

**Naruto – Unknown Place**

Naruto saat ini sedang duduk di atas sebuah batu krikil besar yang tertanam di dalam pasir di tempat itu. Tempat yang sepanjang mata memandang dipenuhi pasir itu sekarang sudah memasuki malam hari.

Naruto memandang heran keempat sosok yang saat ini ada di depannya setelah beberapa saat mengamat-amati mereka. Awalnya Naruto menyangka mereka adalah anak buah Aizen sehingga menangkap mereka berempat.

Satu dengan sosok makhluk besar seperti cacing? Satu lagi memiliki kepala seperti semut, yang satu lagi Naruto tidak bisa mengidentifikasi mirip dengan apa. Sedangkan yang satu lagi merupakan anak kecil berjenis kelamin perempuan?

Mereka saat ini dalam keadaan terikat di atas pasir setelah berusaha menyerang Naruto yang pada saat itu mencoba mendekati mereka yang bersembunyi.

Setelah mengalahkan mereka hingga tak sadarkan diri, Naruto mengikat mereka agar tidak bergerak. Naruto membutuhkan informasi yang mungkin bisa di dapatnya dari mereka. Karena informasi yang di dapatnya selama hampir satu minggu di Hueco Mundo masih belum bisa memastikan dimana letak dari apa yang di tinggalkannya dahulu.

Namun setelah menunggu, sampai mereka sadar dari pingsannya hal yang tidak di duga Naruto terjadi, yaitu anak kecil dari keempat Arracar itu menangis lalu diikuti aksi gelagapan yang di ke tiga makhluk Hueco Mundo lainnya yang berusaha mendiamkan bocah Arracar itu.

Naruto memutuskan langsung bertanya pada mereka mengenai apa yang dicarinya. Setelah beberapa saat menanyai mereka, akhirnya Naruto mendapat beberapa informasi yang bisa mendukung pencariannya.

'Tepat di bawah tanah Istana Aizen. Jadi sekarang tepatmu ada di sana.'

"Kalian sudah bisa pergi sekarang." Ucap Naruto kepada setelah melepas ikatan mereka.

"Ano, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau cari disini Topeng-san?" Tanya salah satu sosok yang tidak bisa di identifikasi Naruto. Tapi, hey awalnya dia sedikit terkejut bagaimana mungkin sosok objek unidentificaction ini bisa memiliki mata seperti … rinnegan?

"Itu tidak perlu menjadi perhatian kalian." Jawab Naruto datar lalu menghilang dari tempatnya dalam pecahan partikel.

Kedua sosok yang memiliki wujud tubuh seperti manusia di antara mereka saling pandang satu sama lain setelah beberapa saat pria bertopeng yang tadi ada di depan mereka dengan cara demikian.

"Partikel? Pria bertopeng itu … mungkinkah? Nel-Sama." Ucap mereka melihat dimana pria bertopeng tadi berdiri lalu melihat ke arah anak kecil yang saat ini menatap mereka dari bawah dengan bingung.

"Dasar Bodoh Apa yang kita lakukan! Pria itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang di katakan Oleh Nel-sama beberapa tahun yang lalu."

"Ayo kita cari dia." Ucap sosok berkepala semut kepada rekannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

a/n:

**Disini Naruto merupakan seorang mantan shinobi yang memiliki kemampuan shinigami. Dan kalau soal flasback, iya mungkin ada sedikit demi sedikit dibukakan.**

**Terimakasih bagi para pembaca, terkhusus pembaca yang meninggalkan Review/Follow/Favorite cerita ini.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : NARUTO &amp; Bleach Bukan Punya Saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lokasi : Soul Society**

Ж

ж

Momo Hinamori beberapa kali melihat laporan yang ada di meja kerjanya. Saat mantan bawahan Aizen Sousuke itu sedang membaca salah satu kertas yang berisi salah satu laporan dari tumpukan kertas yang berisi laporan-laporan yang menjadi tanggung jawab dari Divisi dimana dia berada.

Divisi lima merupakan Divisi dimana dia menjabat sebagai wakil kapten. Divisi yang saat ini masih belum memiliki Kapten pengganti yang mana sebelumnya di bawahi Aizen Sousuke. Sudah hampir mencapai kurang lebih dua bulan lamanya semenjak Aizen menunjukkan penghianatannya terhadap Soul Society, sehingga sampai saat ini juga dia harus mengurusi semua yang juga di urusi oleh seorang Kapten selain mengurusi tugas sebagai wakil kapten di divisi kelima.

Saat ini shinigami wanita itu mencermati sebuah laporan bulan lalu yang masih belum sempat diselesaikan karena pada saat itu masih berada di Rumah Sakit karena Aizen yang nyaris hampir saja membunuhnya.

Dalam laporan itu dijelaskan mengenai turut campurnya seorang mantan shinigami yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto atau yang juga dikenal sebagai wakil Komandan Divisi Keempat. Momo Hinamori sangat mengenali siapa itu Uzumaki Naruto, dia adalah shinigami yang dikaguminya sebelum dia bertemu Aizen.

Namun, yang diketahuinya sebelum dia membaca laporan yang saat ini ada di tangannya itu adalah bahwa Wakil Kapten Divisi Keempat Uzumaki Naruto terbunuh pada saat pertarungan di Hueco Mundo.

Dia mengenal wakil kapten divisi keempat ini semenjak berada di Akademi shinigami. Dimana pada saat itu Uzumaki Naruto berada di tingkat akhir dan dia sendiri berada di tingkat dasar. Baru beberapa bulan dia memasuki Akademi shinigami dan Naruto sudah menyelesaikan pelajarannya di Akademi dan langsung menjabat sebagai Wakil Kapten Divisi Empat karena kemampuan yang dimilikinya dimana ibunya Unohana Taichou menjabat sebagai Kapten.

Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu mendapatkan perlakukan spesial sehingga bayak melewati tahun yang seharusnya dihabisnkan shinigami lainnya dan diluluskan lebih awal karena ibunya yang menjabat sebagai Kapten Divisi Empat. Namun itu tidak benar sama sekali, karena dia sendiri melihat kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh pemuda pirang itu.

Dia memang tidak begitu unggul dalam bidang akademik, tidak bisa memanipulasi hadou namun soal kekuatan di pertarugan nyata dan kemampuan spesial yang dimilikinya membuatnya mendapat pengecualian dari pihak akademi.

Dia beberapa kali sempat bertemu dengan Naruto yang pada saat itu menjabat sebagai wakil kapten Divisi Empat. Dimana Hinamori beberapa kali melakukan 'kunjungan' ke Markas Divisi Empat itu dikarenakan kecelakaan dalam bertugas. Tidak diragukan lagi mengenai soal kemampuan Naruto yang saat itu menunjukkan sedikit kemampuan yang dimiliki pemuda pirang itu pada saat melakukan operasi bedah yang 'tak biasa' dengan bantuan Zanpakutounya.

Saat itulah dia tahu bahwa kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh pemuda pirang itu bukan merupakan kekuatan yang umum dimiliki oleh shinigami. Kekuatan itu unik dan dia pernah mendengar juga bahwa pemuda pirang itu tidak memiliki kekuatan hanya dari Zanpakuto miliknya.

Setelah dikabarkan terbunuh dalam pertarungan, namun setelah sekian lama beredar kabar yang mengatakan bahwa Uzumaki Naruto datang kembali ke Soul Society melakukan penghianatan dengan menyerang SoTaichou dan menyebabkan banyak kerusakan di Seireitei.

'Melawan Sotaichou dan membuat kakek tua itu terluka cukup berat?'

'Itu tidak mungkin!'

'Tapi, dia memang sangat kuat.'

'Dia juga sempat bertarung dengan Aizen-Taichou.'

'Pada akhirnya dua sosok yang ku kagumi menghianati Soul Society.' Momo mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menyingkirkan pikiran yang baru saja terlintas.

Shinigami wanita ini masih tidak percaya mengenai apa yang dilihat dan di dengarnya.

Itulah yang ada di pikiran Hinamori pada saat dia membaca beberapa poin lain dari laporan yang saat ini ada di tangannya.

Tapi tetap saja Hinamori masih belum bisa mempercayai laporan yang saat ini ada di tangannya itu. Mengapa Naruto menghianati Soul Society?, dan bagaimana mungkin dia sampai bisa membuat kerusakan yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Karena sepengetahuannya Naruto memanglah kuat, namun untuk melakukan kerusakan seperti yang dilaporkan dan ditambah mampu membuat Sotaicho terdesak? Tampaknya itu masih harus dipertanyakan.

Menurut kabar Naruto mengeluarkan kemampuan anehnya dengan menciptakan bola aneh di lagit yang menyerap reishi di Soul Society dalam jumlah yang tidak bisa dibayangkan.

Tok Tok Tok

"Hinamori-Fukutaichou, anda diminta oleh Hitsugaya Taichou untuk datang ke Markas Divisi Sepuluh." Ucap salah satu pembawa berita yang membuat Hinamori terbuyarkan dari alam pikirannya setlah mengetuk beberapa kali.

"Aku akan segera kesana, setelah satu laporan ini kuselesaikan." Balasnya yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh bawahan yang segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut untuk melakukan pekerjaan lain.

"Hah, baiklah … aku akan segera ke tempat Shiro-chan. Lagipula ada beberapa hal juga yang ingin ku tanyakan padanya."

**Human World**

Urahara Kisuke shinigami yang dikenal bukan saja karena kekuatannya melainkan juga karena kejeniusan dan kecerdikannya bila dibandingkan dengan shinigami yang lainnya di Soul Society.

Saat ini shinigami yang mengenakan topi dan memakai sandal kayu itu berada beberapa ratus meter dari sebuah rumah yang terletak di pinggir Karakura Town. Selama beberapa minggu ini dia sudah di depan laboratorium dan juga pusat penelitian tersembunyi yang ada di bawah tanah rumahnya.

Ruang yang terletak khusus untuk melakukan penelitian itu dilengkapi oleh banyak mesin yang tidak bisa dikatakan biasa.

Dia melakukan penyelidikan untuk menemukan 'jejak' Uzumaki Naruto yang membangun tempat persembunyian di dunia manusia. Hal ini dilakukannya selain karena perintah atau lebih tepatnya atas permintaan dari Soul Society yang menganggap Naruto sebagai ancaman.

Dia bersama Yoroichi, Ishhin, dan dengan bantuan salah seorang Quincy-Ryuuken melakukan penyelidikan itu, sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan titik terang mengenai dimana persembunyian dari manusia yang memiliki kekuatan yang dianggap berbahaya itu.

Dia bersama dengan Yoroichi menggunakan jubah pembungkus reiatsu dan mendekati persembunyian Naruto. Mereka berdua mengetahui bahwa Naruto tidak ada di tempat persembunyiannya saat ini, jadi mereka akan leluasa melakukan penyelidikan.

Mereka saat ini sudah memasuki ruang depan dari rumah yang terbilang kecil itu, namun menemukan adanya ruang masuk bawah tanah yang sudah diduga oleh Urahara sebelumnya.

'Dia memasang tipe sensor seperti ini? Sensor ini tidak akan bisa mendeteksi kami' pikir Urahara setelah melihat peralatan sensor Naruto yang ada di sana.

"Tampaknya, dia sama sepertimu … Kisuke." Ucap Yoroichi setelah melihat adanya ruang bawah tanah yang dimiliki oleh Naruto. "Apa kau menjamin bahwa jubah ini bisa menyembunyikan keberadaan kita?" Lanjutnya.

"Ya, ternyata dia memiliki selera yang sama tenang saja, apa kau tidak yakin akan penemuanku? Jubah ini pasti bisa menyembunyikan keberadaan kita." Jawab mantan kapten divisi dua belas Soul Society itu sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga yang menuju bawah tanah.

"Lagipula, saat ini dia tidak ada disini, karena dia berada di Hueco Mundo." Tambahnya. "dan sepertinya ini akan semakin menarik."

**Hueco Mundo**

Sudah dua hari lamanya semenjak mereka berada di Hueco Mundo. Awal mereka sampai di tempat ini adalah di sebuah ruang bawah tanah, dan sesudah melewati beberapa hambatan yang menyusahkan akhirnya mereka bisa keluar.

Dan sesudah itu mereka harus melewati hutan para Hollow dan bertemu dengan seorang shinigami yang ternyata sudah lama berada di sana. Mereka mendapat Informasi dari shinigami itu yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto juga berada di hutan itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

Perjalanan yang jauh dan juga melelahkan yang harus ditempuh, akhirnya terbayar sudah setelah mereka menemukan tempat persembunyian Aizen atas panduan dari makhluk Hueco Mundo yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai 'empat bersaudara' yang bertemu dengan mereka di padang yang dipenuhi pasir itu.

Beberapa jam mengendarai makhluk yang bentuknya seperti cacing sampai mereka mendekati Istana Aizen.

Namun, hal yang berada di luar perkiraan mereka terlihat saat itu juga, yaitu Istana yang sangat luas yang seperti Kristal hijau itu terbelah horizontal seluruhnya dan beberapa reruntuhan dari pecahan batu Istana itu berhamburan dimana-mana. Dan yang paling mencengangkan adalah jejak seperti kaki hewan yang sangat besar di beberapa tempat.

Istana yang dikenal sebagai istana para hollow itu kelihatan kacau.

"Apa tempat ini memang seperti ini?" Tanya Ichigo heran melihat kondisi yang ada di depannya.

"Baka, Itu tidak mungkin." Jawab Renji asal.

"Disini baru saja terjadi pertempuran."

"Tampaknya, Naruto sudah lebih dahulu sampai ke tempat ini." Ucap Arracar bertopeng semut yang memperhatikan reruntuhan di depannya.

Secara fisik, langit-langit istana dan menara-menara yang sangat besar itu terlihat seperti baru saja dipotong dan bagian depan Istana itu mengalami kerusakan yang lebih parah lagi, dimana seperempat bagian timur Istana itu hancur. Istana itu terlihat seperti bangunan tanpa atap karena ujung puncaknya yang kelihatan seperti dibelah oleh pedang.

Ichigo dan teman-temannya juga merasakan adanya beberapa kali ledakan reiatsu di jarak yang cukup jauh dari tempat mereka sehari yang lalu. Dari hal itu mereka mengetahui bahwa sedang terjadi pertarungan.

Benturan reiatsu dan guncangan-guncangan yang disebabkan pertempuran juga sampai terasa walau jarak mereka sangat jauh.

"Yang lebih penting, kita harus segera menyelamatkan Inoue."

**Hueco Mundo : Unknown Place**

"Te .. terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku." Ucap Orihime ragu-ragu.

Di depannya ada Naruto yang duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding tempat yang masih belum bisa diketahui Orihime.

Saat ini mereka berada di dalam gua yang cukup besar di Hueco Mundo.

Tampak Kondisi tubuh Naruto yang sudah tidak lagi mengenakan Jubah Hitamnya. Di beberapa sudut pakaiannya terdapat beberapa robekan dan topeng yang dikenakannya sudah benar-benar lepas dari wajahnya.

Tubuhnya juga terlihat peluh yang bercucuran dan Zanpakutou yang biasa bertengger di pundaknya tidak terlihat disana.

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku hanya kebetulan saja sedang berbaik hati." Ucap Naruto datar. "Mungkin saja aku nanti akan memanfaatkanmu untuk tujuan tertentu. Jadi jangan terlalu cepat berterima kasih." Lanjutnya

Naruto melihat wajah Inoue Orihime yang tersenyum tulus padanya. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba pemuda pirang itu merasa kesal, perempatan urat muncul di wajahnya.

"Oi, oi kenapa kau melihatku dengan pandangan menjengkelkan seperti itu?" Tanyanya kesal.

"Eh, kenapa?" Orihime yang ditanya malah bingung akan pertanyaan pemuda pirang itu karena tidak bisa mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Aku Tanya kenapa kau melihatku dengan pandangan yang mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu'?" Tanya Naruto kesal.

"Eh ... Apa maksudmu? Ak ... aku tidak ada maksud seperti itu." Jawab Orihime gugup.

"Haa~ sudahlah yang penting kau jangan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu padaku." Ucap Naruto lega setelah melihat wajah Orihime yang tidak memasang wajah menjengkelkannya.

Orihime terkikik geli setelah melihat mimik wajah Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi mimik yang apabila dilihat orang lain akan dikatakan 'bodoh'. Tapi menurutnya itu lucu.

"Hei, kenapa kau tertawa?" Jengkel Naruto melihat Orihime cekikikan melihat wajahnya.

"Wajahmu ekspresi wajahmu lucu."

"Oi, kau menghinaku, ya?" Jengkel pemuda pirang itu meningkat karena merasa ditertawakan.

"EH .. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Jawab Orihime terkejut.

Naruto yang melihat wajah takut sekilas dari Orihime memutuskan tidak meneruskan pertengkaran kecil itu.

Mengambil potongan kain dari bekas jubahnya lalu mengikatkannya pada lengan kiri Orihime.

"Itu untuk mencegah para hollow menemukan energimu." Ucapnya lalu pergi ke pintu gua dimana mereka bersembunyi untuk melihat.

Pria pirang yang ada di depannya itu, jika dilihat dari manapun tidak jauh dari usianya. Hanya saja wajah pemuda itu terlihat lebih dewasa, perawakannya yang tinggi, tapi bisa juga bersikap aneh seperti barusan.

Orihime melihat bagaimana luka-luka pemuda itu tertutup dengan sendirinya tanpa meninggalkan bekas sedikitpun.

Luka yang cukup serius yang tadinya diterima dari pertempuran di Istana Aizen. Luka itu melintang di dadanya. Luka itu terlihat cukup serius, namun sekarang sudah hilang tanpa bekas.

Bisa dikatakan luka yang di dapatnya itu hampir memotong tulang di dadanya.

'Dia membunuh dua Espada Aizen dan mantan kapten Soul Society, Tousen.'

"Terima kasih, Uzumaki-kun."

"Oi jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Aku berkali kali lipat lebih tua dari yang kau pikirkan."

**Flash Back:**

"Rencana Menyusup?"

"Itu hanya untuk pihak yang lebih lemah saja." Entah kepada siapa Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Saat ini dia berada di depan Istana Aizen, Las Noches.

Naruto beberapa saat, seakan menunggu kehadiran musuh untuk menyambut kunjungannya. Namun tidak ada satupun musuh yang datang menyambutnya. Dia tahu saat ini Aizen dan para Espadanya sudah mengetahui kehadirannya.

Dan pemuda pirang ini juga tahu bahwa saat ini Aizen sedang menatap layar yang menampilkan dirinya di depan Istana itu dengan senyum bodoh sambil duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

"Dia seakan memintaku untuk memasuki Istana bodohnya ini. Kau terlalu meremehkanku Aizen." Gumamnya.

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**

Boff Boff Boff

GROOOOOO

Dari balik kepulan asap, muncul seekor anjing raksasa berkepala dua, puluhan kelabang raksasa dan ratusan kelelawar di Las Noches, membuat tempat itu berguncang hebat dan seketika itu juga terlihat menjadi gelap.

Naruto melakukan serangan terbuka!

Serangan yang sangat heboh dan tidak kenal takut. Sesuai dengan orang yang seharusnya memiliki kekuatan lebih besar.

Kalau kau kau memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar dari musuhmu, maka taktik penyusupan sama sekali tidak dibutuhkan!

Serangan ini dimulai dengan bebrapa bagian hewan panggilan yang Naruto lakukan. Belum lama setelah munculnya Anjing Raksasa berkepala dua, ratusan kelabang raksasa, dan kelelawar di tengah-tengah Las Noches, beberapa Arracar langsung datang menghadapi hewan panggilan pemuda pirang itu.

"Akhirnya keluar juga." Ucapnya mersakan pergerakan energi yang dimiliki para bawahan Aizen.

Pada saat para Arracar menghadapi hewan panggilannya, Naruto sudah masuk ke dalam istana.

Tempat yang luas.

Berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain, menyusuri tiap lorong yang cukup membingungkan sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan dua Espada,

Nnoitra Gilga dan Barragan Luisenbarn.

Di lorong yang tidak luas itu, Naruto tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktunya dengan menghadapi dua Espada Aizen. Maka dari itu pemuda pirang itu langsung menjadikan tempat itu menjadi 'Meja Operasi'.

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian. Kalau tidak ingin mati sebaiknya kalian menyingkir dari jalanku." Ucap Naruto datar memperingatkan kedua Espada.

Kedua Espada itu hanya menyeringai saja menanggapi kata-kata pemuda itu. Beberapa detik kemudian kedua musuh tersebut menghilang dan muncul di depan Naruto.

SLASH.

Naruto sudah tidak ada di tempat dimana dia sebelumnya. Serangan dua Espada itu meleset dan mengenai dinding yang hancur berantakan seketika.

**SHAMBLES**

Mengayungkan zanpakutounya dengan kekuatan penuh dengan gerakan yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata biasa lalu memindahkan posisi dua Espada yang berada beberapa kaki di depannya dengan batu-batu yang berserakan akibat serangan yang gagal sebelumnya.

**Clank clank clank**

**Slash slash slash **

Serangan itu berhasil mengenai dua Espada dengan telak, namun Naruto tidak berhenti di beberapa ayunan saja melainkan terus melakukan serangan. Mantan shinobi itu akhirnya bisa melukai dua Espada Aizen.

"Kalian membuat kesalahan fatal dengan tidak langsung mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan kalian saat bertarung denganku." Gumam Naruto.

Melihat serangannya itu masih belum bisa menghabisi dua Espada itu. Maka Naruto mengeluarkan **Shichiseiken dan Benihisago **yang langsung menyegel dua agen Espada itu bernomor dua dan lima tersebut.

"Tampaknya aku hanya bisa menyegel mereka sementara waktu." Gumam Naruto setelah berhasil menyegel kedua Espada itu.

Naruto kembali menyusuri tempat itu dengan cepat sampai dia menemukan celah untuk memasuki ruang terbawah istana itu. Namun hal yang tidak diduganya adalah dia menemui seorang wanita dan yang lebih mengherankannya lagi adalah… itu seorang manusia.

'Apa yang dia lakukannya disini?'

"…"

"…"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi dan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bingung wanita yang bernama Orihime itu, Naruto memasuki 'ruang' Orihime, lalu membuat beberapa segal tangan sebelum menghenpaskan tangan sebelah kanannya ke lantai ruangan itu. Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah lorong tampak di lantai. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung terjun menuju lorong tersebut.

"Hei." Meninggalkan Orihime tana peduli saat ini memanggilnya dan masih belum sadar akan apa yang terjadi.

Di dalam ruang terbawah Las Noches.

Di ruang itu berdiri Aizen dan Gin dengan tiga Espada bawahannya. Tia Harribel, Coyote Stark dan Ulquiorra Cifer.

Naruto segera menyadari bahwa saat ini Aizen dan para bawahannya itu sudah menunggu kedatangannya.

"Wah, wah, wah. Tak ku sangka dia berhasil menghabisi Baraggan dan Nnoitra dalam sekejap saja." Ucap Gin yang dengan nada bermain-main "Benarkan, Aizen Taichou?" lanjut Shinigami berambut perak itu.

"Kau benar Gin." Jawab Aizen yang terlihat terlalu santai.

"Jadi, bisa ku Tanya ada urusan apa kau datang ke Istanaku Naruto Fukutaichou?"

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Aizen. Dia melihat daerah sekitarnya dan berusaha merasakan keberadaan sesuatu yang sudah beberapa hari dicarinya. Dia tidak terlalu di pusingkan dengan keberadaan Aizen dengan para bawahannya.

Walau Naruto sendiri tahu mungkin dia akan kalah kalau melakukan pertarungan sudah mengeluarkan banyak reiatsu dengan mengeluarkan Benihisago dan Shichiseiken dengan kekuatan penuh pada saat melawan Barragan dan Nnoitra. Tapi, dia tahu benar akan sifat Aizen yang sering meremehkan lawannya. Dan hal itu yang dimanfaatkan oleh Naruto.

"Aizen, aku yakin kau tahu maksud dari kedatanganku ke sini." Jawab Naruto datar.

Selagi Naruto berbicara ketiga Espada yang tadi ada di sebelah Aizen kini bergerak mengelilingi Naruto dari belakang.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapanmu." Balas Aizen masih dengan posisi duduknya dan tatapan mata yang meremehkan.

"Sebaiknya kau mengembalikan 'kekuatan' yang ku tinggalkan disini." Balas Naruto tidak lagi mau meladeni omong kosong Aizen.

"Kekuatan? Oh, apa maksumu adalah ini?" jawab Aizen menunjuk dengan jarinya ke arah bola seperti Kristal yang berada di tubuh Aizen yang diketahui Naruto sebagai Hougyoku." Hougyoku sangat menyukai kekuatan itu dan sekarang itu sudah menjadi satu denganku."

Seketika ruangan yang sangat luas itu dipenuhi oleh tekanan kekuatan milik Naruto. Sebenarnya sebelum Aizen mengatakan hal itu, Naruto sudah bisa merasakan kekuatannya itu berada atau lebih tepatnya bersatu dengan Hougyoku.

**SHAMBLESS**

Dengan sekali gerakan yang tidak terlihat ketiga Espada dan juga Gin Ichimaru sudah tidak ada lagi di ruangan itu. Mereka dalam dipindahkan oleh Naruto ke luar Istana yang saat ini di tutupi oleh barier.

Tidak berhenti sampai disana saja, Naruto juga berhasil menarik keluar Hougyoku milik Aizen dari tubuhnya.

"Jadi ini yang banyak dikatakan para shinigami idiot itu, Hougyoku yang merupakan keberadaan kekuatan yang terbesar." Ucap Naruto datar melihat benda berkekuatan besar itu yang saat ini berada di telapak tangannya.

Naruto melempar bola yang memiliki kekuatan besar itu ke udara dan mengayunkan zanpakutonya ke arah Hougyoku yang saat itu melayang.

Aizen melebarkan matanya melihat hal yang akan dilakukan Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka akan semudah ini dipecundangi oleh Naruto. Dia memang tahu Hougyoku tidak akan hancur semudah itu, namun benturan dengan zanpakuto Naruto pasti bisa membuat kerusakan. Dan apabila terjadi kerusakan terhadap Hougyoku, maka itu pasti akan memakan waktu untuk kembali mengembalikan kondisi yang dikatakan Naruto telah memasukkan Hougyoku ke dalam kesempurnaannya.

Namun hal yang ditakutkannya tidak terjadi, zanpakuto Naruto ternyata hanya menembus bola penuh kekuatan itu. Tapi, sesaat Aizen merasakan bahwa segumpalan energy yang Naruto sebutkan sebelumnya tertarik dari dalam Hougyoku ke dalam Zanpakuto pemuda pirang itu.

Energi itu terlihat jelas di matanya sama saat seperti dimana pada hari dia menggunakan Hougyoku untuk menarik kekuatan itu.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan benda ini." Ucap Naruto melemparkan Hougyoku kembali kepada Aizen.

Aizen terkejut bukan main melihat bagaimana Hougyoku bereaksi terhadap kekuatan Naruto. Bola energy itu seakan ingin kembali kepada pemuda pirang itu.

"Dengan membiarkanmu memiliki benda itu, mungkin kau bisa memberikanku sedikit permainan." Ucap Naruto yang seketika itu juga menghilang dari tempat itu bersama dengan Orihime.

жжж


	5. Chapter 5

**Shi no Gekai**

**.****.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oooo-**

**Lokasi : Markas Divisi Empat**

Unohana, Kapten Divisi Empat penanggung jawab bagi setiap shinigami yang mengalami cidera atau mengalami masalah medis. Wanita shinigami yang sudah banyak melewati masalah dan pertarungan baik itu melawan sesama shinigami maupun hollow. Dia termasuk salah satu dari kedua kapten senior di Soul Society disamping Ukitake dan Kyoraku.

Sudah lebih dari dua bulan berlalu semenjak kabar munculnya Naruto di Soul Society lalu beberapa hari yang terakhir di Hueco Mundo. Kabar yang berasal dari mantan shinigami yang berada di dunia manusia, Urahara Kisuke itu melaporkan bahwa mantan wakil kapten divisi empat tersebut berada di Hueco Mundo.

Saat Sotaico Genryuusai mengirim para ryouka dan beberapa shinigami lain, namun karena pertempuran di Hueco Mundo yang semakin besar membuat Yamamoto Genryuusai mengirim bantuan dengan menambah jumlah Kapten yang diberangkatkan menuju Hueco Mundo.

Soul Society melakukan penyerangan terhadap Hueco Mundo. Unohana termasuk salah satu dari Kapten yang dikirim untuk membantu dalam penyerangan dari gelombang sebelumnya.

Salah satu ryoka yang dikabarkan ditahan oleh Aizen, sudah terbebas terlebih dahulu bahkan sebelum Ichigo melakukan penyerangan. Gadis berambut oranye itu dikabarkan tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana memasuki pertempuran.

Ryoka yang ditawan oleh Aizen itu mengatakan bahwa Naruto yang telah menyelamatkannya dari istana Aizen. Bahkan wanita ryoka itu mengatakan bahwa Naruto membunuh dua Espada dan Tousen. Hal itu tentu sulit untuk dipercaya karena mengingat bahwa dengan membunuh ketiganya itu dapat disamakan dengan membunuh tiga kapten Soul Society. Espada Aizen sendiri diketahuI memiliki kekuatan setara dengan kapten Gotei 13.

Naruto memasuki istana Aizen seorang diri dan berhasil keluar dengan selamat bersama Orihime Inoue. Unohana tentu saja sedikit ragu akan hal tersebut karena selama ini Naruto yang berada di bawah pengawasannya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kekuatan seperti yang diberitakan saat ini.

Saat dia berada di Hueco Mundo, bersama dengan wakil kapten divisi empat Isane, mereka sudah berusaha melacak keberadaan sang anak namun gagal.

Saat ini Unohana hanya bisa menatap foto-foto anaknya dan dia semasa dulu, dimana Naruto berada di bawah naungan sang kapten. Walau dia seorang manusia, dia diizinkan tinggal di Soul Society karena permintaan dari sang ibu. Unohana sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai anaknya sendiri dan sangat menyayangi putranya itu.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa Naruto tidak menemuinya setelah sekian lama. Kenapa dia menyembunyikan dirinya dan baru muncul kembali setelah sekian lama? Unohana masih bingung apa penyebab dari perubahan Naruto.

Bahkan Urahara Kisuke yang berada di dunia manusia yang diberikan tugas dari Soul Society untuk menemukan persembunyian Naruto tidak dapat berbuat banyak dan hanya menemukan tempat persembunyian palsu pemuda pirang itu.

"Kaa-san hanya dapat berharap kamu baik-baik saja, Naruto."

* * *

-oooo-

**Lokasi : Divisi Dua**

Soi Fong berada di sekitar lahan latihan markas divisi kedua Omnisukido melatih kekuatan dan kecepatannya. Kabar yang menyebar di seluruh Soul Society membuatnya mau tidak mau harus menambah jumlah latihan untuk meningkatkan kekuatan yang masih belum dirasanya belum cukup.

Bagaimana bukan hanya Aizen dan para Espada yang menjadi ancaman besar bagi Soul Society, namun juga mantan dari Fukutaicho divisi empat Naruto juga menjadi ancaman yang nyata terhadap Gotei 13.

Bagaimana seorang manusia seperti Naruto menjadi sekuat dan seberbahaya seperti sekarang sama sekali tidak bisa diterima akal sehatnya. Jauh di dalam pikirannya Soi Fong masih bisa mengingat bahwa pemuda pirang itu seharusnya tidak memiliki perbedaan keuatan yang terlalu jauh darinya. Namun di pertemuan terakhir mereka, Naruto menunjukkan perbedaan kekuatan yang besar di antara mereka.

Entah bagaimana pemuda pirang itu bisa mendapatkan kekuatan yang membuatnya merasakan iri, bukan hanya dia telah mempermalukan kecepatan dari yang selama ini dia dibanggakan, tapi pemuda pirang itu juga memperlihatkan bahwa dia berada di level yang berbeda darinya.

Bagaimana kabar yang mengatakan bahwa dia membunuh Tousen dan dua Espada Aizen sudah menunjukkan seberapa besar kekuatan yang dimilikinya setelah sebelumnya memasuki Istana Aizen seorang diri lalu mengobrak-abriknya.

Seharusnya manusia yang mendapatkan perlakuan khusus dengan dibiarkan tinggal di Soul Society itu dibunuh dari dahulu dan tidak pernah diizinkan tinggal di tempat para shinigami. Namun, nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan hal yang sudah terjadi sekarang sudah tidak bisa lagi diperbaiki.

Sotaicho sampai melakukan beberapa kali pertemuan akhir-akhir ini menyangkut Naruto dan Aizen. Bahkan Unohana Taicho dari divisi Keempat tidak lepas dari pertanyaan baik dari Sotaicho maupun kapten lainnya menyangkut apakah Ibu dari Naruto itu mengetahui sesuatu hal mengenai keberadaan pemuda pirang itu.

Pemuda pirang itu benar-benar sudah mempermalukan derajat dan harga dirinya sebagai shinigami. Soi Fong sudah meminta izin dari Sotaicho untuk mengirim beberapa anggota Omnisukido untuk melacak Naruto di dunia manusia, namun sampai sekarang masih belum membuahkan hasil apapun.

Bahkan Urahara Kisuke yang melacak keberadaan Naruto sama saekali tidak bisa berbuat banyak, malahan dia hampir kehilangan nyawanya bersama dengan Yoruichi-sama saat melakukan pengintaian terhadap tempat yang diduga sebagai markas persembunyian pemuda pirang itu.

Jika saja Urahara dan Yoruichi sampai terlambat menyadari bahaya yang muncul saat itu ada kemungkinan saat ini nyawa mereka pasti sudah hilang. Namun, kelolosan mereka dari perangkap yang dipasang di tempat itu tidak berhasil seluruhnya dihindari karena Urahara yang harus mengorbankan lengan kirinya yang musnah dan beberapa luka radiasi saat menyelamatkan rekannya Yoruichi.

Sampai saat ini Urahara Kisuke masih menyembuhkan lukanya karena mengalami luka radiasi yang mengandung partikel-partikel racun mematiikan yang bahkan seorang Urahara yang dahulu berada di divisi riset itu harus berjuang melawan dampak radiasi berbagai partikel tersebut.

"Dia bukan hanya sekedar dijuluki Shi no Gekai untuk alasan yang tanpa bukti."

* * *

-oooo-

**Lokasi : Naruto**

"Fuah~ memang benar ... No Ramen No Life." Ucap Naruto setelah menghabiskan mangkuk ukuran jumbo dari ramen yang baru saja dimakannya.

Pemuda atau yang sebenarnya bisa dikatakan orang tua karena usia yang sebenarnya sudah hampir mencapai seribu tahun. Dia mengambil tusuk gigi yang berada di atas meja lalu membersihkan sisa-sisa ramen dan daging yang masih menempel di sela-sela giginya.

Kedai ramen dimana Naruto sekarang makan terlihat tidak begitu ramai di siang hari itu. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang tua disana selain Naruto. Naruto beberapa jam yang lalu sudah menghabiskan waktunya membeli barang-barang keperluan sehari-hari lalu mengunjungi kedai ramen langganannya.

Pertempuran di Hueco Mundo untuk mengambil kekuatannya sudah berakhir beberapa hari yang lalu. Sekarang kekuatan dari pemuda pirang itu sudah menuju proses pada kesempurnaannya. Para shinigami bodoh itu masih saja melakukan hal bodoh dengan cara berusaha melacak keberadaannya.

'Mereka tidak akan bisa mematahkan ilusi yang menyelubungi keberadaanku.'

"Silahkan." Pelayan kedai ramen itu menyajikan mangkuk kedua pesanan Naruto yang tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini mangkuk ke kedua dari ramen yang dipesannya sudah dihidangkan di depannya karena sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Dia sudah memperkirakan bahwa Soul Society akan mengirim shinigami ke Hueco Mundo bukan hanya untuk menghancurkan Aizen, namun juga untuk menangkap dirinya.

Dia mengingat saat mengirim Orihime ke tempat teman-temannya yang saat itu mengalami luka berat melawan Espada dan bawahannya. Dia memberitahukan pada gadis berambut jeruk itu akan keberadaan teman-temannya yang datang ke Hueco Mundo dan tentu saja itu mengagetkan Orihime saat mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Naruto menawarkan untuk mengantarkannya kembali ke dunia manusia atau mengirimnya ke tempat dimana teman-temannya yang pada saat itu berhadapan dengan bawahan Aizen. Dan seperti dugaan Naruto bahwa Orihime akan lebih memilih dikirim ke tempat dimana saat itu temannya sedang melakukan pertarungan.

Naruto sempat mengamati pertempuran yang terjadi disana beberapa saat, sampai memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Hueco Mundo setelah menerima sinyal dari dunia manusia yang pada saat itu mendapati bahwa bekas tempat persembunyiannya telah disusupi dan sang penyusup sudah terkena batunya- korbannya tak lain dari Urahara Kisuke.

Sebelum kembali ke dunia manusia Naruto melihat pertarungan yang terjadi di Hueco Mundo tidak akan bisa dimenangkan oleh para penyerbu yang berasal soul society dan Ichigo bersama dengan teman-temannya. Pertarungan itu berat sebelah dimana Ichigo dan rekan-rekannya sudah sangat terdesak dan tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menang. Naruto tentu saja menyadari bahwa tidak lama lagi Soul Society akan mengirim shinigami lain bukan untuk menolong Ichigo dan rekan-rekannya melainkan untuk menghancurkan Aizen sebelum Hougyoku mencapai tahap sempurna.

'Hougyoku.'

Bola yang menyerupai Kristal itu menunjukkan kekuatan yang menggagumkan walau belum mencapai ke titik sempurna. Namun, disamping kekuatan yang besar itu Naruto merasa sesuatu yang aneh dikeluarkan bola Kristal itu yang menyerupai energi dari makhluk hidup yang membuatnya merasa muak.

Dia sebenarnya sedikit tertarik dengan kekuatan yang dipancarkan oleh Hougyoku. Kekuatan yang sangat besar dan mungkin saja yang terbesar dari semua reiatsu di Seireitei. Namun, Naruto sama sekali tahu bahwa benda itu adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada karena memancarkan nyawa para shinigami yang menjadi korbannya.

Naruto sudah memutuskan untuk tidak akan lagi ikut campur dengan apa yang terjadi di Hueco Mundo dan Soul Society. Tapi, bila ada sesuatu yang terjadi di dunia manusia, maka yang akan memberteskan segala sesuatunya adalah dirinya.

Dan saat ini menjalani hidupnya yang baru bersama dengan keluarga yang harus dilindunginya dari segala macam hal buruk yang mungkin saja terjadi.

'Haah~'

'Aku masih saja harus berurusan dengan semua hal ini.'

Hal yang paling menurutnya menarik adalah saat dia mengetahui bahwa adanya penyusup yang memasuki bekas persembunyiannya yang dipasang dengan jebakan mematikan bagi siapa yang berusaha masuk tanpa seizinnya saat merespon reishi sekecil apapun.

Dan Naruto mengetahui bahwa Urahara Kisuke saat ini harus menderita dan berjuang akibat tindakannya yang terlalu berani untuk memasuki bekas persembunyiannya tanpa izin. Naruto tahu bahwa ledakan radiasi partikel itu akan melumpuhkan Urahara Kisuke untuk saat ini dengan rekan-rekan bodohnya.

Yah... dia tahu bahwa mantan komandan shinigami itu tidak akan mati semudah itu.

"yajii ... oyaji ..."

Naruto tersadar dari pikirannya yang tadi melayang-layang mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat mendengar suara yang sangat dia kenal. Naruto memalingkan wajah dan melihat sosok kedua anak yang selama ini dia rawat entah bagaimana sudah berada di depannya.

"Ururu-chan , Tatsuki-chan kenapa kalian ada disini?" Tanya Naruto melihat kedua anaknya yang seharusnya berada di sekolah "Seharusnya kalian berada di sekolah jam segini." Lanjutnya yang melihat bahwa anaknya itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolah.

Entah bagaimana lagi Ururu yang tadinya masih berada di depannya sekarang sudah duduk di sebelah sang ayah memakan ramen Naruto yang tadi masih sama sekali belum disentuhnya.

"Hah?" Naruto baru tersadar saat mendengar suara Ururu yang melahap ramen miliknya "Ah,hei ... jangan memakan ramen Tou-chan."

Namun Ururu seakan tidak mendengar kata-katanya dengan terus melahap ramen milik sang ayah. Melihat Ururu yang masih saja melahap ramen membuat Naruto hanya bisa pasrah.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu Tou-chan ada disini?"

"Ha~ jelas kami tahu. Tou-chan kan biasanya kalau tidak ada di tempat kerja atau di rumah pasti berada di tempat ini." Jawab Tatsuki yang ikut nimrung duduk dan memesan ramen pada pelayan kedai yang sudah mengenalinya.

"Ah, benar juga." Gumam Naruto yang masih di dengar oleh kedua anaknya itu. Naruto melihat Tatsuki yang merogoh tas sekolah miliknya lalu mengeluarkan suatu amplop surat yang segera di berikan kepada Naruto.

"Besok akan diadakan acara yang mana semua orang tua murid harus datang ke sekolah." Ucap Tatsuki setelah memberikan surat undangan pada Naruto.

"Undangan untuk orang tua?" Gumam Naruto setelah membaca isi surat tersebut "Tapi biasanya kamu tidak ingin Tou-chan datang ke sekolah. Jadi kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa boleh buat Sensei bilang itu harus wajib kali ini."

"Tou-chan, sekolah Ururu juga memberikan undangan yang sama." Tambah Tatsuki yang sebelumnya menjemput sang adik di sekolah mendapat kabar dari sensei adiknya.

"Itu benar Tou-chan, besok Tou-chan harus hadir di sekolah Ururu." Ucap anak termudanya pada sang ayah yang mengalihkan pandangan ke arah anaknya itu yang baru selesai menghabiskan ramen miliknya.

"Ramen spesial sudah selesai, silahkan dinikmati." Pelayan kedai ramen itu menyajikan ramen yang tadi dipesan oleh Tatsuki.

Naruto membersihkan sisa-sisa ramen di sekitar mulut Ururu dengan sapu tangan yang tadi ada di kantung kemejanya.

"Iya, kalau besok mungkin bisa. Tou-chan akan usahakan." Jawab sang Ayah yang sudah selesai membersihkan sisa-sisa kuah ramen dari sekitar mulut Ururu.

Selagi Tatsuki menghabiskan ramen miliknya, Naruto merapikan seragam sekolah Ururu yang tadi sempat berantakan dan mendengarkan cerita anaknya itu menegenai kejadian yang terjadi di sekolahnya.

Sedangkan Tatsuki sesekali ikut memberikan komentar dari cerita adiknya yang memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda darinya. Tatsuki mengetahui bahwa adiknya itu tidak terlalu terbuka dan berbicara pada orang lain diluar keluarganya dan bahkan teman-teman sekolahnya, namun bila sudah dengan ayahnya adiknya itu seakan berubah menjadi sosok lain.

Itulah sebabnya dia akan banyak bercerita pada saat pulang dari sekolah.

Kedai ramen itu mulai tampak ramai dengan orang-orang baik itu wanita dan pria di berbagai golongan usia. Tatsuki yang sudah selesai menghabiskan ramennya dan mendengarkan cerita sang adik bersama ayahnya menangkap beberapa orang tepatnya gelagat mencurigakan para siswi menengah atas dan beberapa wanita yang berusia sekitar diatasnya melirik ke arah mereka dan berbisik yang diikuti dengan tawa genit.

"Ukh."

Hal yang selalu terjadi terulang kembali, dimana para wanita bukan saja wanita-wanita muda bahkan hal yang paling tidak bisa diterimannya adalah gadis berusia sekolah menengah atas juga ikut-ikut melirik ayahnya. Dan tentu saja hal itu sangat menjengkelkan Tatsuki. Dia sadar bahwa ayahnya diusia yang sudah memiliki dua anak masih memiliki wajah yang masih muda ditambah dengan sikapnya yang dewasa kebapakan bisa menarik perhatian para lawan jenisnya.

Dari penampilannya Naruto memang lebih cocok dipanggil kakaknya daripada ayah mereka.

Hal ini bukan saja terjadi di tempat ini melainkan juga terjadi di tempat-tempat yang mereka kunjungi taman hiburan, bioskop, kebun binatang dan tempat tempat lainnya. Dia harus menjaga ayahnya dari semua binatang buas yang ingin menerkam sang ayah.

Terlalu berlebihan memang, tapi itu dibutuhkan.

Hal inilah salah satu penyebab apabila ada undangan dari sekolah untuk orang tua Tatsuki selalu merasa berat memberitahukannya kepada sang ayah dan berusaha tidak memberikan undangan tersebut kepada ayahnya hanya untuk mencegah kejadian seperti ini.

Mana mau dia membagikan kasih sayang yang dimiliki ayahnya kepada orang lain. Itu cukup hanya untuk Ururu dan dirinya. Lagipula mereka sudah cukup mendapatkan kasih sayang dan tidak kekurangan dari sang ayah. Dia tiddak akan pernah mau memiliki ibu yang usianya sama dengannya atau beberapa tahun di atasnya. Setidaknya harus berusia sekitar tiga puluhan.

Terlalu berlebihan meemang, tapi itu dibituhkan untuk mereka semua.

Dan untung saja sang ayah tidak memiliki sifat playboy dan menjaga kasih sayangnya kepada dua anaknya itu.

Tatsuki masih ingat benar akan kejadian salah satu anak yang memakai seragam sekolah menengah atas tiba-tiba mengajak ayahnya untuk berkenalan saat dirinya dan Naruto berada di sekolah Ururu menghadiri undangan untuk keluarga. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya kaget dan emosi seketika dan langsung mengatakan bahwa Naruto itu adalah ayahnya berharap sang gadis mundur dari kebodohannya.

Tapi, hal yang didapat Tatsuki malah sebaliknya. Ternyata anak perempuan sekolah menengah atas itu sesudah mengetahui bahwa Naruto sudah memiliki anak karena sudah sering melihat Naruto yang sesekali pergi mengantarkan Ururu ke Sekolah.

'Kurang ajar, dasar penguntit.'

Anak sekolah menengah atas itu juga mengatakan bahwa dia awalnya mengira bahwa Naruto adalah kakak dari Ururu, tapi saat sang gadis menanyakannya pada Ururu yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah Ayahnya.

Tentu saja awalnya gadis menengah atas itu sedikit terkejut dan awalnya berusaha mundur namun, entah kenapa niat mundur tersebut tidak terjadi dan malah semakin menyukai ayahnya.

Dan hal itu terjadi saat dia berada di bangku kelas tiga sekolah tingkat menengah pertama dan Ururu yang berada di sekolah tingkat dasar.

"Tatsuki-chan?" Tatsuki tersadar dari alam pikirannya setelah mendengar Naruto memanggil dirinya yang masih bengong tidak menyadari bahwa sang ayah dan adiknya sudah berada di depan kasir untuk membayar tagihan.

Mereka beranjak dari kedai itu setelah membayar tagihan dari pesanan ramen yang mereka pesan dan Tatsuki yang melototi anak-anak seusianya yang tertawa-tawa tidak jelas melihat mereka.

"Kamu tidak sampai harus seperti itu juga melototi mereka." Ucap Naruto tak beberapa lama setelah meninggalkan kedai ramen itu mereka yang melusuri jalan menuju rumah.

"Habisnya mereka sampai ketawa-tawa seperti itu." Jawab Tatsuki yang ternyata masih kesal.

"Hahaha ..." Naruto hanya tertawa merespon perkataan anaknya itu.

'Apa boleh buat aku yang terjebak di tubuh usia sekitar dua puluhan.' batin Naruto mengingat bahwa dia yang memiliki wajah muda di usianya yang sudah hampir seribu tahun.

"Dan lagi, Ururu kenapa digendong segala." Ujar Tatsuki yang bingung melihat adiknya itu yang walaupun sudah duduk di bangku menengah pertama masih saja bersikap seperti bayi.

"Dia tadi tiba-tiba mengantuk setelah cerita panjang lebar seperti itu. Lagipula sudah kebiasaannya dia akan mengantuk setelah selesai makan."

Mereka meneruskan berjalan menelusuri jalan di siang menjelang sore. Perjalanan yang damai itu mendadak berubah menjadi suasana yang bisa membuat manusia biasa tidak sadarkan diri karena adanya suatu tekanan energi yang kuat.

'Mereka sudah bergerak.' Batin Naruto sambil melihat ke arah Tatsuki yang terlihat gusar karena hal terebut. 'Sudah kuduga dia bisa merasakannya juga.'

Naruto merasakan bahwa Ururu bergerak di punggungnya, mungkin dia juga bisa merasakan tekanan energi ini.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kamu terlihat gelisah, Tatsuki-chan?" Tanya Naruto bersandiwara tidak mengetahui penyebab sikap gelisah anaknya.

Tatsuki sedikit terperajat karena dia tadinya merasakan adanya tekanan energi asing yang berusaha menjatuhkannya lalu gerakan dari energi shinigami-shinigami yang biasanya bisa dilihatnya berada di atas gedung di kota itu menuju ke arah tekanan energi yang baru dirasakannya.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa Tou-chan. Cuma teringat bahwa ada suatu yang harus ku kerjakan." Jawab Tatsuki yang mulai berlari ke arah lain dari tujuan mereka sebelumnya, "Aku pergi dulu." Lanjutnya.

"Hati-hati dan jangan pulang terlalu larut." Balas Naruto melihat Tatsuki yang sudah mnjauh darinya.

Naruto berjalan beberapa saat sampai dia tiba di rumah lalu meletakkan Ururu di atas tempat tidurnya.

Dia masih bisa merasakan energi kuat yang baru muncul itu dan juga energi dari para shinigami yang sepertinya bertarung melawan energi yang bisa diduganya sebagai makhluk dari Hueco Mundo, Espada dan para Fraksinya.

Naruto juga bisa merasakan enrgi kecil Tatsuki yang tidak jauh dari tempat pertarungan antara para shinigami dengan Espada Aizen. Naruto bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Tatsuki sudah mengetahui adanya para shingami selama ini bersama dengan Hollow.

Naruto berjalan ke arah ruang atas rumah mereka lalu melihat ke arah langit di mana dia merasakan terjadinya pertarungan.

Merapatkan kedua tangannya secara bersamaan lalu membentuk beberapa segel tangan sampai pedang yang tiba-tiba muncul di tangannya dari ketiadaan.

"Empat Espada mucul sekaligus bersama dengan fraksinya." Gumamnya setelah merasakan semakin bertambahnya jumlah makhluk Hueco Mundo yang datang.

"Mereka terlalu berani sampai datang ke tempat ini." Ucap Naruto entah pada siapa yang diikuti perubahan sikap yang tiba-tiba dengan eksprsi wajahnya yang mengeras.

Mereka Harus Dibunuh.

* * *

-oooo-

Di sisi, Ichigo dan teman-temannya saat ini tampak bertarung menghadapi para Espada dan fraksinya. Kondisi Ichigo benar-benar terlihat tidak baik dimana dia dihajar habis-habisan oleh Yammy yang bersama dengan Ulquiorra.

Sado bertarung dengan salah satu Fraksi Espada dan juga menunjukkan kondisi yang tidak baik. Ishida bertarung dengan Espada yang di sekitar dadanya tertulis nomer tiga tidak jauh dari tempat Ichigo dan Sado yang bersama dengan Orihime.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Ichigo, Tatsuki melihat dari salah satu gedung di tempat itu. Dia benar-benar melihat Ichigo, Sado, dan Orihime bertarung melawan makhluk yang sepertinya bukan manusia. Ichigo dan Sado juga terlihat berbeda dari teman yang biasanya dia kenal.

'Sudah ku duga, mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.'

Melihat Ichigo yang berpakaian aneh dengan memanggul pedang besar seperti pemotong daging, namun sekarang sudah berubah menjadi pedang hitam entah bagaimana bisa dan Sado dengan lengan anehnya ditambah lagi dengan energi aneh yang dikeluarkan Orihime.

Tatsuki menggepal tangannya erat-erat merasa dihianati karena tidak mengetahui hal semacam ini.

"..."

"Hehaha ... shinigami sebentar lagi kau akan menemui ajalmu." Hina Yammy yang telah menghajar Ichigo sampai tidak bisa lagi bergerak.

"Kurosaki Ichigo... kau benar-benar mengecewakan. Pertarungan terakhir di Hueco Mundo sama sekali tidak memberimu pelajaran bahwa kekuatanmu masih belum bisa menandingi kekuatan kami." Ucap salah satu rekan Yammmy tak lain dari Ulquiorra.

"..."

Situasi sulit yang dihadapi oleh Ichigo dan Sado bersama dengan Orihime saat itu sangat berada di luar perkiraan. Mereka sudah berlatih semenjak peristiwa di Hueco Mundo. Tapi, kenapa dia merasakan bahwa mereka sama sekali tidak berubah.

Di sisi Ichigo yang merasa sangat bodoh karena tidak berhati-hati terhadap Yammy yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya secara brutal tanpa pertahanan.

Beberapa tulang rusuknya patah dan tubuhnya terasa sangat berat ditambah dengan luka lebam di wajahnya menambah rasa sakit yang tidak biasa.

Yammy yang berjalan ke arah Ichigo hendak menghabisi shinigami pengganti itu, namun langkahnya terhenti saat merasakan munculnya Reiatsu yang menjadi tujuan utama mereka ke dunia manusia.

Yammy memalingkan mukanya ke Ulquiorra yang sudah bergerak menuju Reiatsu besar yang terdeksinya yang tak lain adalah Reiatsu Naruto.

"Hehaha ... kau beruntung karena aku akan menghabisimu nanti setelah menghabisi UZUMAKI NARUTO." Ucap Yammy lalu menghilang dari tempat itu mnyusul Ulquiorra menuju asal Reiatsu kuat yang muncul.

Ichigo, Sado, dan Orihime juga bisa merasakannya, Reiatsu kuat dan besar yang tiba-tiba muncul itu. Arahnya seperti berasal dari daerah perbukitan di pinggir kota. Reiatsu yang berasal dari Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang mengacaukan bukan hanya Soul Society tapi juga Hueco Mundo.

Orihime mempercepat proses penyembuhan Ichigo dan Sado karena juga ingin merasakan apa yang terjadi. Reiatsu besar yang berasal dari Uzumaki Naruto orang yang menyelamatkannya di Hueco Mundo. Dia bisa merasakan semua makhluk dari Hueco Mundo yang berjumlah sekitar dua puluhan menuju ke arah Reiatsu Naruto.

'Apa dia sengaja memancing para makhluk Hueco Mundo itu untuk datang kepadanya?'

"..."

Di sisi lain Tatsuki yang mendengar ucapan Yammy terkejut bukan main. Dia juga bisa merasakan reiatsu yang selama ini belum pernah dirasakannya, energi yang begitu kuat. Namun, energi itu sama sekali tidak memberi tekanan padanya.

'UZUMAKI NARUTO?'

Tatsuki berlari mendekati Ichigo dan yang lainnya dan tentu saja itu membuat ketiga temannya terkejut akan kehadiran Tatsuki.

"Kalian harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan soal nama yang baru saja disebutkan pria besar aneh tadi." Ucap Tatsuki dengan nada yang mengatakan bahwa pertanyaan tersebut harus dijawab sekarang.

-oooo-

.

.

.

.

.

.

a/n:

Sebelumnya terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfollow dan favorite Fic ini. Yah, saya cuma mau mengatakan bahwa Ini Fanfic Crossover Naruto-Bleach. Pemeran utamanya seperti yang sudah dibaca adalah Naruto. Para Char yang ada di Manga/Anime Naruto mungkin hanya Naruto seorang di Fanfiction ini dan selebihnya adalah Char dari Bleach keseluruhan. Alur ceritanya saya memilih sedikit tidak sama dengan yang ada di cannon.

Saya cuma mau menerangkan sedikit bahwa di dunia Bleach, Naruto memiliki keluarga yaitu anak Tatsuki dan Ururu. Mungkin sedikit aneh memang memasukkan Tatsuki bahkan Ururu yang di Manga/Anime adalah anak di bawah pengawasan Urahara.

Tapi, saya tertarik saja menjadikan Tatsuki dan Ururu menjadi anak-anak dari Naruto. Yah, mungkin ada sedikit tujuan saya memilih Ururu dan Tatsuki menjadi anak tokoh utama kita. Disini Naruto merupakan mantan wakil Kapten divisi Keempat yang mengalami masa suram dan akibat penghianatan yang dilakukan Soul Society (Selebihnya akan di bahas di chapter-chapter berikutnya). Naruto mengetahui semua hal mengenai soul society, termasuk kemunculan dari Ichigo dan seluruh teman-temannya. Naruto juga sudah mengetahui semua kemampuan yang dimiliki mereka satu demi satu.

Dalam fic ini mungkin belum dibahas tujuan tersembunyi yang direncanakan Naruto dan mengenai masa lalunya yang masih belum terbongkar.

Hmm, soal Pair Naruto disini? Saya sedikit bingung mau memasukkan siapa soalnya Naruto sudah memiliki anak. Tapi, kita lihat ke depannya saja karena saya akan sebisa mungkin membuat Pair untuk Naruto senatural mungkin. Karena saya kurang menyukai dengan cerita yang seperti menunjukkan 'Cinta Pada Pandangan Pertama' terus si wanita memberikan 'segalanya' padahal baru kenal juga seminggu. Bukan berarti Author menolak adanya 'Cinta pada Pandangan Pertama', karena juga pernah mengalami hal yang serupa tapi bukan Cinta melainkan rasa tertarik (Cih, author malah jadi curhat).

Soal wordnya yang terlalu sedikit sehingga ficnya tampak nanggung Author juga mau minta maaf karena mungkin itu sudah maksimalnya melihat saya berusaha untuk update cepat. Untuk jadwal update fic ini saya tidak bisa memastikan updatenya akan teratur, tapi akan saya usahakan untuk mengupdate.

Dan mungkin chapter ini kurang menarik karena Battlenya sama sekali tidak ada dan jalan cerita yang sedikit buruk. Tapi, tenang saja saya akan berusaha agar jalan ceritanya sedemikian menarik dan membosankan.

Oh iya, bagi yang mempunyai ide-ide cemerlang untuk Fanfic ini bisa tulis di review atau P.M karena saya akan apresiasi sekali bagi yang mau.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan Terima Kasih.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto dan Bleach bukanlah milik saya melainkan milik dari masing-massing pemiliknya yang sah.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**Saya sama sekali bukan pemilik dari Naruto dan Bleach. Keduanya adalah milik dari Pembuatnya yang sah!**

* * *

**-oooo-**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**(Soul Society - Markas Divisi Satu)**

Pemimpin Gotei 13 atau Genryuusai Yamamoto tidak habis-habisnya memandang monumen yang ada di depan Markas Divisi Pertama di mana dia sebagai penangung jawab Komandan Divisi Satu.

Di monumen yang bisa dikatakan cukup besar itu tertulis sejarah singkat mengenai pendirian Soul Society dan Gotei 13. Selama sejarah panjang berdirinya Soul Society dan Gotei 13 tidak pernah menghadapi masalah seperti sekarang ini. Pemberontakan beberapa Komandan sekaligus dan juga manusia yang memiliki kekuatan melebihi dari yang dapat dibayangkan.

Sebagai seorang pemimpin Gotei 13 dan mengepalai seluruh Komandan, tentunya dia memiliki kebanggaan tersendiri karena selama ini dia bisa menjaga kedamaian di seluruh wilayahnya. Tapi, hal itu sekarang hanyalah tinggal sejarah karena pemberontakan yang terjadi di antara bawahannya itu merupakan hal yang berada di luar kendali.

Dia tahu benar bahwa walaupun kekuatannya masih sama seperti saat mendirikan Gotei 13, namun entah mengapa kekuatan dari para bocah pemberontak itu seperti berada di atasnya.

Dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui bagaimana pemberontakan bawahannya itu sampai tidak bisa diketahui walaupun menurut kabar semua itu sudah direncanakan sejak lama.

Sousuke Aizen bukanlah Komandan biasa. Dia memiliki kekuatan yang selama ini dia sembunyikan dari semua mata shinigami lainnya dengan sangat baik. Dia merupakan dalang dibalik keikutsertaan dua Komandan lainnya untuk melakukan pemberontakan Ichimaru Gin dan Tousen.

Ketiga Komandan ini saja sudah sangat merepotkan, apalagi dengan ditambah pasukan Espadanya saat ini. Aizen memiliki kekuatan di Hueco Mundo yang terkenal dengan para Hollow.

Jumlah populasi Hollow di Hueco Mundo lebih besar bila dibandingkan dengan seluruh shinigami di Seireitei.

Bukan hanya Ketiga mantan Komandan itu saja, namun bocah sombong mantan wakil Komandan divisi Empat juga merupakan ancaman besar walaupun dia hanya seorang diri. Dia menolak untuk mengakui kekuatan mantan wakil Komandan Divisi empat itu berada di atas semua anak buahnya di Gotei 13.

Bocah pirang itu jelas juga termasuk orang yang menyembunyikan kekuatannya yang menjadi alasan dia di eliminasi dahulu. Namun, ternyata dia masih hidup dan bisa melaksanakan aksi balas dendam beberapa waktu yang lalu.

'Seharusnya kami memastikan kematiannya terlebih dahulu.'

Soul society dan Gotei 13 dalam bahaya.

Dan dia sudah mempersiapkan banyak hal pada hari dimana pertempuran besar akan tiba.

Kali ini dia tidak akan segan-segan mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya sekaligus untuk membereskan semua pemberontak dan juga semua pihak yang menggangu keberadaan Soul Society.

* * *

-oooo-

**Karakura Town**

**(Toko Permen – Urahara Kisuke)**

Urahara Kisuke berdiri di depan monitor mengamati jalan pertempuran yang terjadi antara Ichigo yang dibantu teman-temannya melawan Espada bersama Fraksinya.

Mantan Komandan Divisi dua belas itu tampak dalam keadaan yang tidak baik saat ini. Tangan kanannya yang dibalut dengan perban dan sebagian tubuh bagian kanannya yang juga dibaluti terlihat jelas di tubuhnya yang tidak memakai baju.

Bukan hanya di bagian tangan kanan dan tubuh kanannya, namun wajah bagian kanan miliknya terlihat garis-garis hitam berbentuk akar serabut.

Dia masih duduk di atas kursi roda karena luka yang diterimanya dari jebakan saat memasuki bekas persembunyian Naruto yang dipasangi dengan jebakan.

Dia masih mengingat benar saat-saat jebakan itu aktif dan dalam sekejap saja dia bersama Yoruichi dikejutkan. Dia melihat dengan jelas letupan jebakan itu di awal menghantamnya dan masih berhasil menghindarkan Yoruchi dari jebakan itu.

Letupan partikel itu menerjang ke arahnya dalam sekejab saja. Letupan itu diiukuti tarikan yang sangat luar biasa dari sumber ledakan.

Hanya itu saja yang bisa dia ingat sebeum dia kehilangan kesadaran akibat besarnya reaksi partikel-partikel mematikan yang memasuki tubuhnya. Walaupun tubuhnya yang sudah kebal akan segala jenis racun dan segela benda dan asing lainnya. Namun, sepertinya partikel mematikan itu berhasil melumpuhkan semua antibody yang ada di dalam tubuh sang mantan komandan.

"..."

Saat ini di sebelahnya berdiri Yoruichi dan Komandan Divisi Sepuluh Hitsugaya Toshiro bersama dengan Matsumoto Ragiku yang juga ikut mengamati apa yang terjadi di di kota.

Komandan shinigami dan wakilnya itu menunggu situasi yang akan terbentuk dari pertempuran yang terjadi. Mereka sudah memasang strategi 'Sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui' bersama dengan Soul Society.

Dengan munculnya bawahan Aizen sekelas Espada dan Fraksinya dan tanpa adanya shinigami sekelas Komandan tidak akan bisa merdam bahaya yang terjadi.

Mereka sengaja membiarkan Epada dan Fraksinya itu berbuat seenaknya sampai munculnya orang yang mereka tunggu yang menurut pengamatan Urahara akan keluar bila situsai tidak terkendali.

Mereka melihat bagaimana Ichigo dan teman-temannya bersama beberapa shinigami lain yang dikirim disana sama sekali tidak bisa mengimbangi kekuatan dari serangan musuh.

Kerusakan sudah tergolong besar dengan beberapa korban berjatuhan di antara manusia yang terkena imbas akibat pertempuran itu.

Sudah hampir enam puluh menit mereka menunggu dan itu harus di korbankan dengan beberapa shinigami yang terluka sangat berat dan Ichigo bersama teman-temannya yang sudah sampai pada batasnya.

"Apa rencana ini akan berhasil?" Keheningan yang tadinya ada disana dipecahkan oleh pertanyaan Komandan Divisi sepuluh.

"Tenang saja. Ini akan berhasil karena kami sudah mengamati semua pergerakannya selama ini." Jawab Yoruichi yang masih melihat monitor yang menunjukkan bagaimana Yammy merendahkan Ichigo.

"..."

Beberapa saat kemudian alarm yang dipasang di ruangan pengamatan itu untuk mengamati Karakura Town berbunyi pada saat yang sama pula semua shinigami di ruangan itu merasakan tekanan reiatsu raksasa.

Urahara merapatkan matanya dan mencari sumber reiatsu yang dikenalinya sebagai milik Naruto. Beberapa kali menyetel layar mesin dan monitor akhirnya dia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok yang menjadi buronan Soul Society.

Pria pirang itu terlihat dikelilingi sekitar belasan Fraksi para Espada dan yang paling menjadi perhatiannya adalah selubung raksasa yang menyelubungi daerah perbukitan itu secara keseluruhan membuat semua fraksi dari Espada itu berada di selubung yang dikenalnya sebagai 'Ruang Operasi'.

Dengan jelas Urahara melihat para Fraksi itu satu demi satu ditundukkan oleh Naruto seakan tanpa perlawanan yang berarti.

"Dia masih belum menggunakan zanpakutou miliknya. Apa maksudnya ini?!"

Para fraksi Espada itu terlihat jelas bukan lawan yang sebanding dengan Naruto baik itu dalam segi kekuatan maupun kecepatan.

"Kanapa Aizen mengirim mereka untuk membuang nyawa seperti itu?"

Hal yang lain lagi menarik perhatian Urahara, yaitu pukulan atau tancapan tangan Naruto yang mengenai lawannya itu meninggalkan bekas ...

"Itu seperti bekas luka yang kualami!"

Dengan jelas mantan komandan divisi dua belas itu lagi-lagi melihat bagaimana akhirnya fraksi yang tersisa hanya empat yang diikuti dengan tibanya empat Espada Aizen di tempat itu.

Kali ini Dia melihat lagi bagaimana selubung yang tadinya berwarna biru transparan berubah menjadi merah transaparan.

"Uzumaki Naruto seberapa besar kekuatanmu." Gumam Urahara Kisuke setelah melihat bagaimana besar kekuatan yang dimiliki Naruto.

Urahara sudah menyadari bahwa shinigami yang tadi ada bersamanya di ruangan itu sudah pergi menuju tempat pertarungan. Sebenarnya saat ini dia juga ingin melihat pertarungan itu secara langsung, namun untuk saat ini dia lebih memilih mengamati dengan monitor.

Tak bisa dibayangkannya bagaimana rencana yang disusun Soul Society untuk menangkap Naruto. Mereka mereka merencanakan untuk menangkapnya dengan mengirim lima kapten sekaligus dalam satu kemunculan.

Sudah bisa dipastikan hal itu akan menggangu aktivitas manusia yang ada di sekitar daerah pertempuran. Namun, hal itu merupakan pengorbanan yang harus dibayar untuk mencegah terjadinya hal yang lebih buruk.

"Apa maksudnya ini, dia sama sekali tidak menggunakan zanpakuto. Padahal aku ingin meneliti seberapa besar kekuatan dan jenis reiatsu zanpakuto miliknya,"

Urahara tersadar bahwa musuh mereka masih saja belum menggunakan zanpakuto miliknya dalam pertarungan.

"Apa dia sudah mengetahui rencana kami? Itu tidak mungkin?!"

"?!"

Urahara kembali harus dibuat heran setelah melihat bagaimana Naruto melumpuhkan semua Fraksi Espada tanpa sisa. Tidak ada satupun Fraksi yang bertahan, semuanya sudah dikalahkan dan yang sekarang tersisa adalah bawahan Aizen setingkat Espada yang tadi hanya membiarkan bawahannya untuk maju.

"Kemampuan zanpakuto yang sangat unik."

* * *

(**Kediaman - Naruto**)

"Tou-chan..." Terdengar suara memanggil yang sepertinya berasal dari lantai atas di kediaman Naruto.

"..."

"Tou-chan." Sekali lagi terdengar suara memanggil.

Suara itu adalah milik dari Ururu yang terbangun dari tidurnya karena suatu sebab. Dari wajahnya dia terlihat gelisah dan wajahnya yang Nampak sedikit berkeringat pucat walau sekalipun rumah mereka memiliki pendingin ruangan. Sudah menjadi kebiasaanya untuk memanggil sang Ayah saat dia bangun tidur, apalagi saat ini dia terbangun karena merasakan energi buruk.

Anak itu menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi terbaring, melihat tangannya sendiri yang entah kenapa gemetaran dan merasa lemah tiba-tiba.

"Tou ..."

"Ha'i -Ha'i" Jawaban yang ditunggunya akhirnya menyahut, terdengar dari lantai bawah.

Tidak menunggu lama Ururu melihat Ayahnya datang dengan wajah yang ceria seakan tidak mengetahui perasaan buruk yang entah bagaimana dirasakan anak itu. Perasaan seakan ada yang sedang menghantuinya dan energi tidak mengenakkan yang sedikit menganggu pernafasan saat tadi dia tertidur.

Energi asing yang membuatnya gelisah dan merasa bahwa energi itu memaksanya untuk tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ada apa Ururu-chan" Tanya sang 'Ayah' duduk disebelah anaknya di pinggir tempat tidur.

'Naruto' melihat wajah anak perempuannya itu sedikit pucat dan peluh yang membasahi wajahnya dan sebagian pakaiannya.

"Tidak tahu, tapi Ururu merasa sulit untuk bernafas dan seolah ada suatu tekanan buruk yang tidak mengenakkan." Ucapnya sambil mengusap-usap matanya yang berair.

'Naruto' menatap anaknya itu sejenak, lalu mengingat bahwa dia yang asli saat ini bertarung di luar rumah mereka menghadapi bawahan Aizen yang memiliki tekanan reishi yang sanggup menumbangkan manusia biasa.

"Kamu kelihatan pucat, apa Ururu-chan sakit?" Tanya sang Ayah seakan tidak tahu penyebab perasaan tidak baik anaknya sambil meletakkan punggung telapak tangannya ke kening Ururu, seoleh memeriksa suhu tubuh anaknya.

"Tubuhmu sedikit panas, mungkin kamu sedang demam." Ucap 'Naruto' asal, lalu bangkit dari atas kasur, "Ayo, kita ke lantai bawah. Tou-chan akan memeriksamu sebelum memberi obat." Lanjutya.

'Naruto' sama sekali tidak ingin anak-anaknya mengetahu mengenai Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, Quincy dan lainnya. Semua hal yang menyangkut para makhluk bodoh itu akan merusak kehidupan mereka, contohnya sudah jelas bisa diihat dari Kurosaki Ichigo dan teman-temannya yang lain yang berhubungan dengan mereka. Dia ingin anak-anaknya hidup normal, bahagia dan dalam perlindungannya.

Dia tidak akan membiarkan para shinigami ataupun Hollow bodoh itu mengulurkan seujung jaripun kepada anak-anaknya. Mereka adalah hartanya yang berharga dan merupakan alasan baginya untuk terus melindungi.

Dia sudah menyadari bahwa Ururu memiliki kemampuan untuk merasakan tekanan reishi baik Hollow ataupun shinigmi, sama seperti Tatsuki.

Energi yang ada di dalam tubuh anak-anaknya itu melebihi dari apa yang biasa dimiliki orang-orang pada umumnya.

Itulah sebabnya tubuh sang anak panas, karena energi yang ada salam tubuh Ururu memberontak dan menolak untuk tunduk kepada reiatsu asing yang mencoba mengendalikan tubuhnya.

NGUNGG

BRUKK

Naruto bisa merasakan ledakan energi sekali lagi, dan itu membuat anaknya yang tadi berdiri di sampingnya ambruk karena energi yang ada di dalam Ururu yang bergejolak hebat untuk mengatasi ledakan reiatsu akibat dari benturan dua pemiliknya.

Naruto menggendong anaknya menuju lantai bawah karena dia melihat bahwa Ururu seperti tidak lagi bisa berjalan sesuai dengan kemauannya.

Rumah mereka tentu saja sudah dipasangi kEkkai, namun sepertinya itu masih belum cukup untuk meredam benturan kuat energi asing yang berlebihan. Memang kEkkai yang dipasang tidak sempurna karena 'Naruto' yang tidak benar dalam memasangnya .

Namun, di lantai bawah keKkai yang menyelubunginya lebih kuat dari yang berada di lantai atas.

"Tou-chan apa Ururu akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya sang anak lemah.

Naruto yang saat ini sedang menuruni tiap anak tangga berhenti sejenak sebelum sekilas melihat anaknya dia gendong di punggung. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa sweatdrop karena menurutnya anaknya itu terlalu melebih-lebihkan.

Dia tahu benar kalau energi di dalam tubuh Ururu lebih dari cukup untuk mengatasi hal itu, sama seperti Tatsuki walau hanya butuh waktu untuk melakukan 'penyesuaian'.

"Kenapa Ururu-chan Tanya seperti itu? Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Naruto yang sudah ada di lantai bawah bersama Ururu yang masih sudah dia baringkan di sofa ruang keluarga.

* * *

(**Naruto vs Espada**)

"Oi, kau ternyata masih hidup." Ucap Naruto yang berhasil menghindari pukulan Yammy yang muncul.

Memang seharusnya Espada bertubuh besar itu sudah mati terbakar oleh api hitamnya, namun karena kekuatan dan juga bantuan yang diberikan oleh Ulquiorra yang sesaat itu berhasil menolongnya.

"Kurang ajar, kali ini aku akan membunuhmu. Manusia brengsek!" Geram Espada bernomor nol itu.

Daerah itu dipenuhi dengan potongan-potongan tubuh makhluk Hueco Mundo dengan coretan-coretan hitam seperti akar di tubuh mereka.

Ulquiorra melihat daerah sekelilingnya dan mendapati bahwa semua Fraksi sama sekali sudah dikalahkan dan manusia di depannya itu tampak tidak megalami penurunan ataupun luka sedikitpun.

Saat ini dia bersama Yammy, Grimmjow, dan Tia Harribel sudah berhasil mengepung manusia yang dahulu telah menyerang markas mereka di Hueco Mundo.

**SLASSHH**

GAAHHH

Naruto entah bagaimana sudah berada di depan Yammy dan mengayungkan tangan kirinya tanpa bisa terlihat ke arah Espada bernomor Nol. Yammy yang walaupun tidak bisa melihat gerakan itu, tapi dia masih memiliki insting sehingga membuatnya memasang posisi bertahan dengan tangannya berhasil menahan tangan manusia yang menerjangnya tadi mengarah ke kepalanya.

TAB

Tangan Yammy terpotong setelah berbentur dengan tangan kanan Naruto. Tangan kiri itu terjatuh ke tanah tanpa mengeluarkan darah setetespun.

Yammy dengan instingnya yang kuat memilih melompat mundur untuk mengantisipasi serangan yang mungkin saja kembali di lancarkan pemuda itu.

"Dia memotong tangan Yammy dengan menggunakan tangannya sendiri?" Gumam Tia Harribel.

"Bagaimana mungkin, seharusnya Hierro Yammy bisa menahan bentura itu." Grimmjow tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin Hierro yang seharusnya melindungi tubuh para Espada dengan lapisan kuit yang sekeras besi.

**CERO **

Ulquirra menembakkan laser hitam kehijauan ke arah Naruto, namun lagi-lagi sang musuh berhasil menghindarinya dengan sempurna.

"Kisama, aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga pirang!" Yammy dengan geramnya mengayungkan zanpakuto ke arah leher Naruto.

TRANK

TRANK

TRANK

Benturan antara zanpakuto Yammy dan tangan Naruto sesekali menyebabkan gelombang kejut yang kuat.

Yammy dengan ganasnya terus mengayunkan zanpakutonya tanpa henti dan kenal ampun. Naruto hanya menerima setiap serangan yang diberikan Esapada bertubuh besar itu.

"Kau membuatku sedikit risih." Ucap Naruto karena desakan ayuanan zanpakuto Yammy yang tanpa henti itu.

"..."

COUNTER SHOCK

BOOM

Gelombang kejut listrik (petir) berkekuatan 100.000 Volt mengalir di tubuh sang Espada. Seketika itu juga ledakan kuat terjadi dan memperlihatkan tubuh Yammy yang tertunduk dan beberapa luka bakar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Yammy masih belum terlihat bergerak sedikitpun, sedangkan Espada lainnya lebih memilih untuk menonton saja seolah menikmati pertarungan itu layaknya pertunjukan teater.

SLASH SLASH

Dua sayatan diagonal membuat tubuh Yammy tumbang seketika itu juga.

CERO

CERO

CERO

Dari tiga arah yang berlainan tiga laser yang dimiliki oleh Ulquiorra, Tia Harribel, dan Grimmjow menerjang Naruto bersamaan.

**GAKIDO**

* * *

-oooo-

(**Hueco Mundo**)

"Hoi, Pesche berapa lama lagi kita harus menunggu agar portalnya terbuka?" Tanya Dondochakka pada partnernya yang memakai topeng semut.

Pesche tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan rekannya, namun memandang Nel yang tidur berada di atas pundak Dondochakka.

"Kau tenang saja. Sekitar sepuluh menit lagi, maka kita akan bisa membuka portal dan memasuki kota yang bernama Karakura yang menurut kabar merupakan tempat dimana Uzumaki Naruto berada dan segera mencari Uzumaki Naruto dan mempertemukannya kepada Nel-sama." Jawab Arracar bertopeng semut itu.

Mereka harus segera membawa Nel-sama ke hadapan Naruto!

* * *

-oooo-

(**Soul Society – Markas Divisi Satu**)

Tatsuki sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa dia berada di tempat yang selama ini belum pernah didatanginya. Sosok yang diketahuinya pernah beberapa kali bersama Ichigolah yang membawanya ke tempat ini.

Terjadi perdebatan singkat antara Ichigo, Orihime, dan Chad dengan sosok yang mengatakan dirinya sebagai shinigami. Hal itu terjadi karena sosok shinigami itu mengatakan akan membawa Tatsuki ke Soul Society untuk mendapatkan keterangan mengenai Ayah dari gadis itu.

Ya, dia sudah mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah Ayahnya.

Sosok yang mengatakan dirinya shinigami itu berhasil meyakinkan Ichigo dan teman Tatsuki yang lainnya sehingga sekarang disinilah dia berada di sekitar orang-orang aneh dan sama sekali belum pernah dilihatnya.

Satu kakek tua yang terlihat merupakan ketua dari semua sosok aneh yang berdiri di kiri dan kananya.

Sudah sekitar dua puluh menit dia berada di tengah-tengah sosok-sosok aneh itu. Dan dia ditanyai oleh pertanyaan yang sebagian besar sama sekali tidak diketahuinya.

Semua hal menyangkut mengenai Ayahnya.

Selama ini Ayahnya tidak pernah menunjukkan sumua hal yang pada satu hari ini dilihat dan didengarnya. Kenapa Ayahnya tidak pernah memberitahukan mengenai hal ini? Apa itu untuk mejauhkan mereka dari semua hal yang sama sekali tidak wajar ini?

Beberapa kali juga dia menerima ancaman dan tekanan yang sejenak membuatnya susah bernafas. Mungkin dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri kalau saja perempuan dengan style rambut yang dilingkarkan di sekitar leher depannya dan turun ke dada depannya.

Kalau tidak salah dia dipanggil dengan Unohana Taicho.

Sosok Unohana Taicho ini memberi seperti pandangan rindu dan bahagia ke padanya, entahlah mungkin dia salah sangka. Beberapa kali juga perempuan itu melindungi Tatsuki dari pertanyaan yang bernada mengancam dari sosok yang di dengarnya bernama Kurotschi Taichou.

"Sepertinya kau memang tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai ayahmu." Ucap kakek tua ketua dari sosok-sosok aneh di sekitarnya, "Tapi, untuk saat ini kau akan ditahan disini, untuk diproses lebih lanjut." lanjut sang kakek dengan seperti tidak memberi ruang untuk perdebatan.

Tatsuki di bawa keluar ruangan itu oleh salah satu shinigami menuju ruangan yang terlihat seperti penjara itu.

"Aku dimasukkan ke dalam tahanan?" Tanya Tatsuki bingung.

"Ya, sampai kami mendapatkan kepala Ayahmu. Kau akan kami jadikan Sandra." Jawab sang shinigami tidak suka, karena mengingat dia merupakan salah satu korban yang tubuhnya dahulu dipotong-potong Naruto dalam pertarungan saat peristiwa pemberontakan Aizen.

"Apa katamu, tahanan? Kepala Ayahku? Jangan bercanda kau!" Entah kenapa emosinya seketika itu naik.

Dia tidak suka di perlakukan seperti penjahat, dimasukkan ke dalam tahanan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan lagi kepala Ayahnya katanya?

Kurang Ajar.

Dia sangat menyayangi Adik dan Ayahnya. Dan sosok kurang ajar yang menamai dirinya sebagai shinigami itu mengatakan akan mengambil kepala ayahnya? Membunuh Ayahnya?

Gadis itu memukul-mukul jeruji besi ruang tahanan itu dengan geram, namun shinigami yang memasukkannya ke dalan jeruji besi itu seakan tidak memperdulikan hal itu.

KALIAN SEMUA AKAN TAMAT!

* * *

Sedangkan di ruang sebelumnya masih terjadi pembicaraan antara Taicho yang tidak dikirim ke Karakura Town. Terlihat Unohana beberapa kali mengajukan keberatannya kepada Sotaicho karena cucunya yang dijadikan tawanan.

Tatsuki sama sekali tidak bersalah.

Dia terlalu muda untuk yang namanya memasuki penjara.

Namun, sepertinya Yamamoto tidak mau mendengarkan keberatan kali ini dari Unohana.

* * *

**Note:**

Saya masih belum nentuin siapa Pair yang cocok, seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya bahwa saya ingin membuatnya senatural mungkin dan tidak terlalu tergesa-gesa ( Terimakasih yang sudah menyarankan pairnya Naruto dan SOAL Pair Tatsuki itu gak mungkin kan sejarahnya Tatsuki itu Anak Naruto).

Tatsuki tahu nama Ayahnya, namun karena adanya nama keluarga 'UZUMAKI' yang membuatnya ragu apakah itu ayahnya atau bukan dan lagi kan mungkin saja yang namanya Naruto bukan ayahnya saja (Diluar sana banyak oorang yang memiliki namayang sama/ Nama saya saja dimiliki oleh beberapa orang lainnya di dunia nyata).

Soal ibu dari Tatsuki dan Ururu saya masih menunggu untuk membukakannya.

Oh, iya saya mau memperkenalkan Fic baru saya **UTriple** (Naruto - One Piece Fanfiction). Kalau merniat bisa membacanya, Meriview, Follow dan Favorite.

Ok sekian dulu.

Hillsen Out.

**March 16****th**** 2016**


End file.
